Still blind With Out You
by MzTomFelton
Summary: After a Near Death accident Malfoy goes blind, his Famliy ashamed & careless if he lives or dies... who that girl? who's baby is it? will this end up in lust, or is love still blind. DG Please Read! rr {Rated lil bad grammar, but READ, it's nice hehe}
1. Distance

After a frequent accident Draco Malfoy goes blind and can't see till he takes that laser surgery 6 month's from now, His father care less if he lives or die... and his mother never home... who this girl his mother hired to watch him?? Will he fell love for the first time? D/G r/r.  
  
Authors note! Hey you guys I decided to write a fan fiction for Harry Potter. I found it quit interesting. This is my every 1st story I wrote so please be easy on me! If I miss spell anything {let me know} I like your opinion, but sometime it is too harsh SO BE NICE, if you don't like the story sorry it's okay I'll try to be better. But don't be rude about it anyway enjoy!! ::Smiles::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: Distance!  
  
After his frequent accident spreading rapidly across the wizards world! Malfoy laid his head on his pillow, trying to make out a picture of what the Wizards News was describing of his accident. Picking up his remote control to raise the volume on his movie theater screen Television louder, he heard....  
  
"One week ago from where I am standing, a near death situation occurs. Leaving young girls all over the country crying in frustration," the female Reporter spoke calmly. "19yr old, Draco Malfoy, Son of Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy, a very wealthy family was rush to the hospital after crashing his brand New BMW down the hill into a tree. Words from a young lady that witness this horrible accident...  
  
"What's your name and how far from the accident were you?" The reporter asked  
  
"My name Lisa Porter, and I wasn't to far from the accident, I was sitting here watching my little sister play in the sand, when I saw lord Malfoy car fly down the hill. I rush to see if I could help him, but he was pin between the glass and his sit. It was so scary; I didn't want to touch him in case something might happen, so I called for help!  
  
"Should've left me there to die" Draco muttered! With that he quickly shut off the big screen TV and covered his head with his pillow.  
  
~@~  
  
"How long did it take for help to reach you two??" the reporter asks  
  
"Not too long, but when I showed them where he was. They quickly assume he was dead from the way he was pined. When they finally got him out he had no scratch on his lower body. But his face was covered with blood"  
  
"Damn Harry, looks like Malfoy got himself into a mess" Ron laugh rapidly  
  
"Now Ron, that not really nice, He could be dead you know" he answered back  
  
"The more the better," Ron muttered back  
  
"Can you two hush so I can hear!" Hermione muttered  
  
"When did you careless what happens to the boy?" Ron answered, bit jealous.  
  
"Fortunately I don't. I hate him, but I don't wish death on him neither" she answered focusing back to the news.  
  
"You... you like him don't you!" he jump up pointing as he yelled. Hermione shook her head, embarrass of her boy friend out bust.  
  
"She's right Ron, yes Malfoy was a ass the last few year of our lives but he's only Behaving like his father. Even though we wish death on him many time..." Harry pause. "Matter-of-fact all the time" he thought. "But I know it was we being children. Never meant it"  
  
"Well that's you Harry," he thought to his self. "Whatever!"  
  
~@~  
  
"No one knew who he was so they search his car for ID and when they found his wallet, I was in shock" Lisa answered  
  
"How come?" The reporter asks  
  
"It was Draco Malfoy, one of the most hottest wizard known to live, beside Harry potter" {Harry was shock to hear his name.} Draco I LOVE YOU, get well soon" she yelled into the camera. The reporter quickly moves the groveling fan way from the camera  
  
"Anyway, thank you Lisa. Now to all you fans waiting patiently on Draco condition here's the 411! Draco Malfoy is home now. But the heart breaking news is that he lost his eyesight. "Yes tearing fan Draco Malfoy is Blind. But there's a daring chance he can regain his sight, but the laser surgery take place in six to seven months from now. So cheer up and have hope for his recovery. I'm Kyle Chun with your eye witness Waziery News". The new went off.  
  
"What a shame," Ron said in frustration  
  
"Isn't it, or did you wish something more to had happen too that git?" Harry smiles  
  
"Whatever Harry" Ron muttered  
  
"No, but that is a shame" everyone turn to Ginny  
  
"She speaks," Ron answered  
  
"What's a shame love?" Hermione asked puzzled  
  
"Who would have thought the self centered fool would have gone mad and drove himself off a cleft," she shook her head  
  
"So what Gin? Do you think he's gone mad?" Harry laughed looking back to face her.  
  
"Hmm with everything he owns why would he?" Hermione spoke  
  
"That selfish.... Ungrateful... self-centered... egotistic...rude, good-for- nothing... bas..." His friends yelling his name cut him off.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Ron," Harry laughs so did the others.  
  
"Huh?" Ron said clueless  
  
"Look, I don't think Malfoy just out of the blue forgets how to drive and crash his brand new car? Ginny frowned.  
  
"Yea so?" Ron replied  
  
"Where you getting at Gin? You think he wanted to commit suicide? Harry stop smiling!  
  
"Nonsense, he has everything he wants why would he try to do that?" Ron answer  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong, he has somewhat everything. But he's missing one important thing? Ginny answered  
  
"And what's that?" Ron asks  
  
"I'll let you figure that out, I'm going up to my room get some sleep!" with that she walk off.  
  
"She losing her mind" Ron yelled loud enough for her to hear!  
  
"She right Ron, if you look back to Hogwarts, {wasn't we all saying the reason why Malfoy act in-such away, because he doesn't receive love at home?}" Hermione answered  
  
"Yea so?"  
  
"Well" Harry stood up. "Couldn't it just be, that it's getting to him now? Do you remember when we went home for Christmas break? He always stayed behind, all by himself, he never wanted to go home cause there was nothing for him there." Harry answered  
  
"But... he gets all the love he need from all those tarts he bed with!" Ron mumbles  
  
"Well true, But he doesn't love them. Then again, how could he when he never experience love before? You all notice on valentine day he acted quite strange. When we receives letter from our parents & friends telling us how much they miss us! He doesn't receive anything, and I guess that attend to hurt, and builds up hatred inside. I mean everyone have emotion and I'm sure Malfoy does as well." Harry finishes his speech proudly after taking his seat  
  
"Your absolutely right! Harry," Hermione said smiling  
  
"Your absolutely right! Harry" Ron mimic  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"What in Gods name!!! Are you out of your mind??" Draco yelled in frustration.  
  
"You'll watch your tone of voice with me" his mother said watching her son in disgust as he tries to locate where her voice was coming from.  
  
"Have you gone mad... me a baby-sitter?" he braked  
  
"It's only temporarily till you get your eyesight back," his mother answered calmly  
  
"NO... no, I am not a child, you will not treat me in such... way. Are you looking to embarrass me? He yelled!  
  
"The nerves of you to say that... You embarrass your self! You embarrass our family. I can hear others say it now... the only child of mines Blind, oh the embarrassment. If you don't like it leave your old enough," she yelled harshly  
  
Draco pause from the words his mother just yelled out. His heart felt even more alone." So it's true she really does hate me" he tried to find the door leading to the staircase, which led to his room. Trying not to show his mother the expression on his face, the pain.  
  
"She felt bad, she never really knew how to talk to her son. "Draco" she called in a low Standard voice. He stops as he reaches the staircase  
  
"I'm sorr..." he cut her off  
  
"And if my vision doesn't come back Narcissa then what?? Will you and father kick me out then, knowing I'm blind?" He said low but coldly  
  
She drew in a sharp breath and went deathly pale at her sons' words. "I... its... up to your father" she said regretting every word  
  
"It doesn't matter to me what you both choose to do. I do hope father remembers I've already passed the age of 18. {My money that in the bank' mines, all of it.} Father Will' was also contacted. So he cannot take it back unless he kills me. Which I'm guessing he wouldn't mind doing neither. So I guess you guys would forget me then huh? Very well Mrs. Malfoy carry on" With that he walk up the stair and search for his room.  
  
His mother got on her knees and began tearing. She loved her son but she never knew how to deal with children, how to love them. Her parents never showed her love, so she didn't know how to express herself to her son.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry," she said low, after he was gone.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Two days later Ginny began looking through the newspaper for a job!  
  
" Nope I can't be a waitress cause Ron and the Twins' be there everyday hoping to get free food, don't want to get fired... Nope can't do that one neither" she sign and laid her head on her couch and the new paper on her lap.  
  
"If I'm planning on moving out of here, and becoming independent, then I need to find a job that pays really good" she lift back up the newspaper and saw an add that was paying $500.000 dollars. Her eye widen when she seen the zeros.  
  
I Narcissa Malfoy am looking for someone  
To watch over my son for 6 to 7 months,  
until his surgery date. Help him when he in need as well to  
Keep him company at all times.  
We don't need a cook we have maid that handle that  
The person must be able to live-in the house at all time!  
Must be of age and must know how to drive or ride a broom.  
Pay will be worthwhile $500.000!  
  
She counted the Zeros over and over! That enough money to have me set for a lifetime. "There might even have a line waiting outside their estate right now just to get a chance to be by Malfoy plus the money. Beside he's a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley, they would never hire me to work there neither would Malfoy allow it, beside my brothers wouldn't allow it let alone Harry. She thought or do they have to know?  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@ End of chapter One. Please r/r BE NICE 


	2. One chance

Still blind with out you  
  
Chapter Two: ONE chance  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Draco stood on his 4th floor balcony listening; to the commotion going on out-side his mansion. "His mother was still continuing to make his life a living hell". Remembering the cruel words she said to him the night before.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to come in now?" a servant girl asks  
  
"No I'm fine," he answered in a low but standard tone  
  
The maid frowned at him. It's not like Malfoy to be so down, and depress and very quite. For the pass 9 year she's been working for the Malfoy Family, she know out of everyone to be so gloomy wasn't Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you okay would u like to talk about it?" She asks  
  
"Me talk to the likes of you, I'll pass," he answer low  
  
"Are you sure... if you need to talk to anyone you can talk to me" she move to touch him  
  
He quickly reacted to her touch, and pushes her back. Hearing her tumble to the ground was not his idea, but what's done is done he thought. Her face was shot in fear. She quickly got up and moves towards the door.  
  
"I... I... I'm sorry... Mr. Malfoy please for give me," she said leaving  
  
Draco starred towards the direction her voice was fading from. "Why do you come back?"  
  
She stops, and wipes her tears. "What do you mean sir?"  
  
"Here," he look to picture her face. He knows her to well Anastasia. Her darkish black hair that fall so straight down her back, her bluish-green eyes that soften his soul. Every time he cries alone, the only person that cared for him, that smiles at him. The one he thought he falling in love with, his only friend. Every since he was ten and she was 17, he knew he couldn't have her even if his parents allowed him to marry a servant girl. Her heart belongs to another man. The man who bless her with their daughter that lighting up her day, and darkens my night.  
  
"Why do you come back... back here, when we treat you in such way?" Draco's Voice was blunt, full of Hatred, and no emotion.  
  
"Because this the only way I can take care of my daughter, and support my family" she spoke calmly, moving towards him.  
  
"Is that all?" he turned away.  
  
"N... No..." she stuttered. "Also to be close to you," he turns around and was searching her movements. Then he felt her arms rap around him and she hugged him tight.  
  
"I love you Malfoy, like you were my own. This feelings never going to change it's been their and its not going anywhere. I watch you grow into a handsome young man and even when you feel hatred is the way to let out anger, I'm here for you more then you're ever know." She answered  
  
Draco knew he had dreams so much as in being with her emotionally, but it suddenly came to him that he only long for someone to comfort him, to talk to him, a friend. {Looking back on the years at Hogwarts, his Slytherin partners in crime Crabbe & Goyle. Never much hit him as true friends. Although they had his back numerous of times, as he had there's, with that good for nothing Harry Potter and his annoying good for nothing friend that Weasley.}  
  
"ANASTAISA," a coldly voice call from the balcony doors  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy," she got on her knee  
  
His mother was just about to inform him about the list of girls. {Till she overheard the whole conversation.} She wanted to leave; Her son business was therefore his business. But jealousy got to her, she never gotten that closes to even have touch her son since he was born.  
  
"Your service here is over as for tonight, please back up your things at once." Mrs. Malfoy's, voices was direct, no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Your insane," Draco yelled  
  
"Yes, madam," she answered racing through the room with tears streaming downs her face  
  
"Anastasia wait," he called but no answer. He couldn't run after her if he wanted to.  
  
"Now since bad rubbish is gone, lets talk about your sitter" Mrs. Malfoy answered  
  
"LEAVE," he command  
  
"What???"  
  
"LEAVE," he said in a low tone.  
  
"Are you mad telling me to leave, your own mother? Do you prefer that servant gal? Huh" she laughs. "I'm I not your mother?  
  
"Mother I don't believe I know what that is. Do enlighten me," he smirks. With that she stomp her foot, and walk out of his room slamming the door.  
  
~  
  
Draco sat down on the floor and pulls out a chain that Anastasia gave him for his 13th birthday. He smiled remembering when he told her he lost it. " I guess this is good Bye Anna" with that he throw the chain the direction he thought the horizon would be.  
  
~@~  
  
As Anastasias walk off, looking back at the great Malfoy Manor. {She new she would never forget the time she spent there.} She walks off and notices something shining in the grass "oh my God" she took a deep breath and smiled "I'll watch over you" with that she walk off.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Have you ever had any experience with others?" Mrs. Malfoy, asks the nevus young lady  
  
"Nope but I've turn frogs into boys, but never took care of them afterwards," the curly blond spoke  
  
"And why do you want this job?" she asks  
  
"Duh??? {To be near young Malfoy duh??} Do you know if he planning on getting marry soon, cause I'm single" she yelled out  
  
"Next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," his mother yelled in frustration  
  
"Madam, she is the last," the maid answer  
  
"Out of 6 hundred people?????" Mrs. Malfoy signed, while sinking in to the chair.  
  
"Yes, ma'am" she answered  
  
She signed, "very well please show Ms. Ray here to the door"  
  
"Wa... I didn't get a chance to see young Malfoy," the girl scream  
  
"Show her to the door NOW!!" his mother yelled  
  
"Out of six hundred, not one with sense," she muttered. the maids drags the screaming girl away.  
  
@~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
"Ron?" Hermione called, laying her head down on his chest listen to his heartbeat  
  
"Yea?" He answers, looking down on her with a smile.  
  
"Lets run away together, just you and me," she answered  
  
He was shock, "was she serious," he thought  
  
"mione..." she cut him off by placing her hand on he's lips  
  
"I love you Ron," she whispers  
  
"I love you to" he smiles at her  
  
"THAT IT!!" an angry voice came from the back of the lovers. "DID YOU TWO FORGET I'M STILL HERE, IN THE ROOM??" Harry yelled in disgust! The couple laugh at is facial expression.  
  
"Sorry Harry, forgot," Ron smiles at his best friend  
  
"Yea sorry Harry," Hermione laugh  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to the kitchen to get me a drink, any of you guys want something?" He asks  
  
"No, thanks?" Ron answered  
  
Harry walks in the kitchen, and opens the refrigerator and took out a can of soda. "Err...gg I love you Ron... Don't they get tired of that?" Harry thought to himself then he laugh. "That's just me being jealous" he smiles. He looks around and felt like something was mission. Then he thought " I haven't seen Ginny all day. Maybe I should go and check on her." Then he heard Ron call him, and ask him to bring him something to drink. Harry laugh and did what he was asks.  
  
~@@~@@~@@~@@~  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy," one of the servant girls called, as she laid down attempting to forget this day.  
  
"Yes Sara," she answered aggravated  
  
"There a young lady at the door, she said she here for the job," she answered  
  
"And you disturb my sleep for this?" She yelled  
  
"I'm sorry but she insist that she meet you," the young maid voice trembles  
  
"Err... This better be good, send her to the family room and let her wait for me there" she said, as she left her self-up.  
  
"Yes, as you wish," with that the servant girl left  
  
~@~  
  
"This way Ms." the maid answered.  
  
The young girl walk in amazed. Looking around almost tripping, starring at the tall walls and the high ceiling. "This was more like a palace," she thought. Everything was white, black, and green, dark color. The Grand staircase, carpet was all black-leading into two different directions. The elegant paintings, and photos that hung on the walls; this house was amazing. The library looks of the same size of the dinner Hall at Hogwarts. " Malfoy can read?" Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft female voice.  
  
"Its lovely isn't it?" Mrs. Malfoy spoke, sending the young girl a warm smile.  
  
She was extremely beautiful like her son. The young lady thought... her young blonde hair that fell pass her behind. Her bluish eye that look like ice. Malfoy was her son indeed  
  
"Ye... ye... yes it is. It lovely," she pass a smile  
  
Malfoy mom studies her face; the young girl was indeed a catch. Her long but straight blackish hair with blond highlight fell lightly across her face. Allowing her light brownish eyes to glow. So innocent she thought.  
  
"What is your name my dear," Mrs. Malfoy asks. The girl took a minuet to answer.  
  
"My name?" the girl answered  
  
"Yes, child your name!" Ms. Malfoy, answered annoyed  
  
"Oh My Name... I'm sorry my name Jhene Wilson," she exhaled  
  
"Okay Ms. Wilson, how old are you, and have you every had any experience in care taken?" She asks  
  
"I'm 18. Sorry no I haven't" she answered  
  
Mrs. Malfoy was getting inpatient. "Then why is it you want this job?  
  
"Be... because ... I," the girl was lost for words  
  
"Look I don't have time for games." she got up, and began to walk away. "Sara please show Ms. Wilson to the door,"  
  
"Yes ma'am," she answered grabbing the girl hands.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy," the young girl called. "Look I'm not here to play games, neither am I hear to waste your time. But I need this job, and I'm willing to learn. I'm friendly, and out going, I clean, I cook, and I'm helpful. If there anything I learned my whole life is to try. I may not have any experience whatsoever, but I'm willing to learn. "  
  
She yelled loud enough for Mrs. Malfoy to hear. With that she stops, and looks back. "Hmm you're a very intelligent girl, I guess looks isn't your main priority." She grin and the young girl.  
  
"Starting next week, I'm going to need you to be here by dawn. Cause I'm leaving with my husband, to Spain for a few months on business tripe. So you will be living here with my son. All I'm asking is that you watch over him. Anything... I mean anything he needs. Give it to him. Can you drive a car or broom?  
  
"Yes" the girl said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Good in case he want to leave the Manor, so I'll be expecting you," she said walking away.  
  
"Sara, please give Ms. Wilson here a contract," Mrs. Malfoy command.  
  
"THANK YOU, I wont let you down," the young girl smiled  
  
"YOU better not, I'm paying a lot of money," she said coldly  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
End of chapter 2. If it's too long let me know, and I'll shorten the chapters.{ if boring let me know} If there anything wrong with the chapter, miss spelled words, grammar. Let me know and don't be mean about it. I'll try to be better. I promise. 


	3. Talk to me

Still blind with out you!  
  
Chapter three: Talk to me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who's Idea was it?" Percy yelled rushing into the family room.  
  
"What do you mean?" everyone was in shock at Percy appearance. He was wet and had a towel rap around him. Percy's face turns a dark reddish color. "To replace my shampoo with honey?"  
  
With that George and Fred, flew out of there seats and move towards the stairs. While everyone laughing, Percy run behind them grabbing one of the twins by their foot and dragging him down the stairs."Sorry mate, I thought it was Ron shampoo bottle," Fred said bagging. Laughing at the look on Ron face.  
  
"Yea Percy's, Fred didn't mean no harm, " George answered from the top of the staircase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, watch how the happy family carried on through the night. If they're not yelling, they're laughing, if they're not laughing, they're eating. Back home at his relative. He was alone, no siblings, no one to talk to. "This is the kind of family I want when I get older," he said smiling at Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"No need to wait lad! Your already family, you and Hermione." Fred yelled out running from Percy.  
  
"Yea Harry, you're like a brother I wish I had." Ron YELLED.  
  
"What was that suppose to mean Ronald?" the brothers said ganging up on him.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. "This is home," she thought. Then noticing something was missing. "Ron?" she called.  
  
"Yes love?" he answered  
  
"Where is that sister of your... I haven't seen her since me and Harry arrived this morning." Hermione mention.  
  
With that the entire Weasley brother's pause and thought for a moment. Then all of them including Harry, rush up to her bedroom. When they nock' there was no answer so they open the door. Starring down on the bed they signed of relief.  
  
"Oh she sleeping shhh...no need to worry." Ron answered. Then he felt one slap on the back of his head. "Why the hell did you do that for Harry?" he yelled at his friend.  
  
"For you being so stupid that's not Gin, that's a rag doll," Harry pulled the doll from under the sheets. Everyone pause for a moment shocked.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," was all Ron muttered walking out Ginny's room.  
  
"Wa... what are you talking about Ron?? I'm lost" Harry answered  
  
"That good for nothing," Fred muttered  
  
"Who? What are you guys talking about?" Percy asks  
  
"That good for nothing Muggle of a boyfriend, Ginny go out with! Sorry Hermione no a fence. " George answered  
  
"You think Ginny with Mark this late at night?" Hermione asks  
  
"YES," Ron yelled  
  
Everyone begins yelling back and forth "What is everybody yelling about???" everyone stops talking and turned round to the voice.  
  
"Where the hell have you been young lady??" Ron yelled try to choke her but, Harry stopped him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny answered  
  
"Where were you all day, and what's up with the funny color hat?" Fred answered.  
  
Everyone took his or her attention from her coming in late to her hat. " What... I went for a walk and it was very cold out-side, so I wore a hat big deal. Anyway mind our business, now would you all mind leaving my room I'm tired," she command.  
  
"I don't believe you... you was with that jerk, what's his face" Ron yelled  
  
"Look like I told you for the last time... Mark and I are over, and if you haven't notice I'm 18, what I do does not concern neither one of you. Now if you don't mind leaving I'm tired," she yelled.  
  
"Look Gin... we was only worried about you that's all," Harry said walking out the room. Followed by the rest of the brother's and Hermione.  
  
"I don't care I put my foot down," Ron yelled then dragged out by Hermione.  
  
"Harry," Ginny called running to her door. He heard her call so he stops at the edge of the staircase.  
  
"Thanks for caring, but I'm okay," she gave him a warm smile and he smiled back walking down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One week later. Draco's stood by his door listening to his mother and father, argue over him. He never liked being the reason or center of there arguments. As much as he hated his parents, he never liked hearing his mother cry. His father doesn't care what he says to offend you, even if you are his blood. Ever since the accident Lucius blame Narcissa for the shame that was brought to the family. That Draco took up after her. "Careless & stupid," Lucius would say.  
  
His mother would cry or drink away the pain. When she's really fed up, she'll take out her anger on Draco. Much time he wonder if his father ever love his mother. Why did he marry her? Why did he let her keep him? He questions his everyday life. "When mothers hurt father would comfort her till she get better, then he'll torture her later...why?" He always wonders why his mother put up with Lucius. Was love that blind? When will she notice he's killing her or when will he notice what he say and do is wrong? All these question no answer. Draco hated being blind, it let him see life from a different point of view.  
  
"Draco," his mother calls opening the room door. "Me and your father are on our way to Spain for a few months—we will be back before your surgery. You know where we will be staying if you need anything owl us." her voice was strong. She was trying so hard not to let him hear in her voice that she was crying.  
  
"Draco, do you hear me? At lest you can do is answer me," she yelled her voice cracking  
  
"Whatever," he muttered  
  
She place her hand on her chest, trying to hold in the tears, "Your sitter should be here in a few, anything you need she will give it to you." with that she walk out his room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Damn you and your damn sitter. But hmm anything I wont huh?" as he thought, a grin crosses his lips.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"It's so beautiful," Jhene thought looking at the Malfoy Manor from the side view. Their yard must have been acre and acre of land. Their black and white rose, that follows up to the maze garden was beautiful. " I wonder if anyone been lost a few times in there" she pushes through the tall black gates and headed towards the door. The maid must of see her coming.  
  
"We've been expecting you Ms. Wilson, right this way" the maid shows her in. "Young Master Malfoy await for you in the family room." the maid answered  
  
"And Mrs. Malfoy?" Jhene asks  
  
"She and Master left to Spain this morning" the maid answer  
  
"But I thought," Jhene stuttered  
  
"You thought she'll leave you the money up front," a voice came up from the back of the two young ladies. Jhene sprung around and her heart skips two beats.  
  
Building up courage to answer the gorgeous tall blond that stood a few feet's away."That's what was writing in the contract," she answered bending her head so he couldn't see her face. Suddenly forgetting he was blind.  
  
"Well I'm sure of what the contract say. Indeed Mother did leave your money." he rises up the check. "But, that also easy for you to just take the money and leave. Although you wasn't needed," he said in a cold tone.  
  
Jhene just wanted to choke him "did he read her? That's what she was planning on doing" she thought. "Neither way you're wrong a contract is a contact. There's know way to get out of it. Now if you don't mind I would like to have it," she answered.  
  
"That could be possible but No, you will get this after you put in time," he steps into her face.  
  
How did he do that? Can he see me? Of course not,' she thought "No a contract a contract give it to me" she snap.  
  
"Lets get something straight Ms who ever the fuck you think you are! This is my house, my money. I don't give a damn what you and Mother discuss or what the hell that Damn muggle contracts say. I recall not needing anyone to watch over me like a foolish child. If you don't like it my way, or follow by my rule LEAVE," he yelled  
  
At that moment all she wanted to do was to pull out her wand and shrink him, then step on him. But she needed the money. "I'm sorry Malf... Mr. Malfoy" she muttered  
  
"Whatever... Sara please show her to the room," with that he walk off.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," with that she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I HATE HIM... I HATE HIM" was all Jhene could say.  
  
"Ma'am you mustn't say that out loud! Mr. Malfoy might hear you," the maid answered  
  
"I don't care if he hears me. He stubborn and self centered," she argued  
  
"He wasn't always like that," the maid opens the room door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jhene froze when she walk into the room. "This...this room for me?" Jhene drop everything in her hand. The room was so big must of been bigger then her entire house. "Who could sleep in such a big bed," she thought. The only thing that scared her was the dark colors but the room was indeed beautiful.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy's wanted you to be comfortable also near Young Malfoy room" The maid spoke.  
  
"Where is his room" Jhene ask, thinking life couldn't get any worst then it is.  
  
"Two door's down" Jhene frowned and laid flat on the bed.  
  
"If you need anything, I'll be down the hall". The maid answered  
  
"Thank you," Jhene smiled.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Later that afternoon Jhene wonders through the mansion, giving her a tour of the Manor. As she wonders through the great halls looking at the family photos, she couldn't help but to blush at Malfoy baby pictures. "He was always cute," she thought. She blush when she seen him in a tub naked, had to be like one or two year old. As she went on she seen pictures of him smiling, and laughing. "To think the day I see Malfoy smile, and not a fake one to"  
  
There was one picture that caught her attention. Malfoy had to be the age of 8. He was on a horse holding a championship trophy in one hand. His crystal blue eyes shined so bright, a warm smile escape her lips. As she went on looking and the age began to change in the pictures. The child that was once so happy was not happy anymore. She walk through the hall frighten in a way it was scary, all the picture he took, he looked really evil and there was no emotion or expression of love on his face. The gloss that was once in his eyes was gone.  
  
"What happen to you...?" Jhene thought holding on tightly to her chain. As she walks she heard a melody coming from the room up a head. When she got there she stood by the door listening as the person play beautifully.  
  
When she look in the room she was shock, "how can he play so well blind?" she thought. She tip toe into the room and stood by his bed listening watching his every move. "He's blind all right," she thought. Then the music stopped. She held her breath and tried to move out the room with out him hearing or sensing her present. He whispered something and his room door shut. She was scared. He stood up walking towards her direction. She backs up quickly toward the dresser. "He can't see me right... so... ii... damn," she thought. Then the thing that shock her was he walk pass her and open the door as if he was leaving. Jhene signed of relief. Then she felt something grab her by the neck and was slammed on the bed. Trying to grasp for air, she started kicking and punching him. Her face turning a darkish blue fighting for her life, he then let go of her neck and held her down by her waist. His lips were so close to her she can feel him breathing. Starring in to his crystal blue eye, her cheeks turn from blue to pink.  
  
"If you think for any moment that I'm deaf, as well as blind you will be regretting you ever step foot into this manor. You are really getting on my nerves... if you want to keep this job then leave me alone," with that he walk out the room.  
  
Jhene felt around her neck. "What the hell is wrong with him!" she cried. Walking down the stairs she followed him out to the back where he sat and waited for one of the maids to bring him his afternoon tea.  
  
~@~@~  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Jhene asks.  
  
"Yes matter-of-fact I do," he heard her pull out a chair and sit down.  
  
"Look I'm just doing my job okay," she muttered  
  
"And what is your job ms..." he stops  
  
"Wilson" she answered talking a seat  
  
"Whatever," he muttered, "Why can't she just leave me alone and find something to do," he thought.  
  
"Look I just want to apologize for what happen earlier" Jhene trying to start a conversation  
  
He thought back on what happen a few minute ago in his room. How sweet she smelled press against him. Her scent was dangerous it was like a spell cast onto you. "The Love Spell" {A/N that's what Victoria Secret does to you} his thought was interrupted.  
  
"Do you hear me?" she asks  
  
"I don't need your sympathy," he turned away  
  
"Hmm Know wonder why no one likes you," she thought she said it to her self but he heard. He didn't give a smart remark. She waited for him to snap back but he didn't. Everything was silence.  
  
"Is that how everyone feels?" he said in a low standard tone. "Of course that's how everyone feels: when you treat them so bad. NO ONE LIKES YOU, NOBODY EVER GOING TO LIKE YOU. I don't understand why please help me someone please help me". The voices he feared hunting him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she look at him confuse and worried "Look I didn't mea..." she was cut off  
  
"I know what everyone thinks" his voice faded  
  
"Look not everyone think that way," she answered, "why am I lying... I don't like you know one likes you," she thought. All that escape his face was a smile. "He is actually really cute if you look at it...hold on listen to your self you just said Malfoy cute" her thought was interrupted.  
  
"How do you look?" he asks. "I heard that voice before"  
  
"Umm huh..." she thought for a moment "what do you mean?"  
  
"It just that you sound like someone I know and since I can't see you I want to know how you look," he answered  
  
"Oh is it someone you like?" she asks blushing "whip that stupid blush off your face" the little voice in her head braked at her.  
  
"Don't flatter your self, in-fact I don't like the person. In-fact the whole family and friends as well," he grin  
  
"Oh...why?" she ask a tad disappointed  
  
"Because there not like me," he answered  
  
"Was he out of his mind? What cause there not miserable, alone," she thought.  
  
"Anyway I'm waiting," he answered  
  
"Well I have light brown eye's and black hair" "ah what he heck he can't see me, I'll be gone before his surgery over so why can't I have a little fun" she thought  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" he questions  
  
"What do you mean?" with that he walk up to her and place his hand on her face touching, hoping he can picture her in his head.  
  
"Oka...y and all that was for????" she asks  
  
"So I can picture you..." she blushed and everything went silence again.  
  
"So... what do you do around here when you're bored?" she question  
  
"Wait to die" he said in a low tone. "I'm alone take this pain away" he shook his head.  
  
"Why are you always so negative?" she answers  
  
He raises his eye brown "being positive is a waste of time?" he coldly answered  
  
"How???" for that moment she felt something pass through her, "why was he so egger to die" she wonders  
  
"Hoping for something to come true when it never will" he answered  
  
"And why you say that?" she question  
  
"Cause I pray to god everyday to kill me and still he keeps me alive, alone." His voice faded.  
  
"So the accident... was that you trying to kill your self?" she wondered  
  
"Why would you care?" he raise his eyebrow  
  
"I don't but I..." she was cut off  
  
"Look what goes on in my life does not concern you or anyone...it's fine that your working here - - good we accomplish that... but don't try to get into my head... you can't help me with my problems... no one can," he said with an angry tone.  
  
"I just want to help," she said in a low tone.  
  
"Don't," he braked. "No one can"  
  
To be continue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That chapter 3! Sorry if it complicated. R/r 


	4. Lets Talk

Still blind with out you!  
  
Chapter 4: Lets Talk  
  
*@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *  
  
People killing people dying  
  
Children hurting, heard them crying  
  
When can you practice what you preach!  
  
Or would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, father, father help us  
  
Listening to the radio, Jhene laid flat on her bed listening to the Muggles station power 1051. "I wish Malfoy knew what love was like," she thought hugging the pillow. "What happen to him...why do I feel this ache in my chest for him? I don't even like him... or do I... of course not" she turns up the radio.  
  
With the guidance from above  
  
People got me... got me questioning where is the love?  
  
Where is the love?  
  
Where is the love?  
  
Where is the love... the love... the love?  
  
"I wish you can open up to me," she thought "yea right, Malfoy confine in you... but I know what it's like too, to be alone... to want to dream and never wake up, I know what it's like." she thought then she look at the time.  
  
She had been in her room all day since her last encounter with Malfoy. It was getting really late "Oh my God I have to get going." with that she slowly walk out her room and over to Malfoy's room. She quietly opens the door to check if he was sleeping. When she seen him fast asleep she blush and close his door. "What going on with me suddenly blushing at his present" she walks over to the maid room to see if she to was sleeping and she was. After all that she snuck out the back entrance and went off into the night.  
  
She climbed into her room window and took off her jacket it was midnight when she reaches. She looks around and signed, "good I'm safe" she thought. "This Job harder then I thought." she said walking into the bathroom and running the warm water for a bath. When she finishes she raps the towel over her head and one around her body. When she walks out she nearly drop the towel that was covering her naked body.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Ron yelled  
  
"Wa.." she was cut off  
  
"How could you stay out this late??? Did you know how worried we was?" George and Fred yelled in unison.  
  
"But ii... ..."  
  
"No excuse Gin, we know you wasn't at mark" Ron Yelled  
  
"What?? I never said I was..."  
  
"Then where were you Ginny, your brothers came banging on my door thinking I keep nap you," Ginny froze at the sound of his voice, she turn a dark shade of red as he entered her room. "Mark, He was gorgeous. He had beautiful hazel eyes that when he look at you, you just melt. His short black hair and sexy lips {like Harry just black hair instead,} to bad we couldn't be together" she thought.  
  
"Look mark I'm sorry they harass you. But when did you all become my father" Gin said looking at her four bother including Harry.  
  
"No excuse Gin,' where have you been it's dangerous out there" Harry asks  
  
"Look stop worrying about me, I'm 18 I can take care of my self." she answered  
  
"Oh No you Can't Missy, not until your forty" Ron yelled  
  
"What???"  
  
"Look I can do what I want, when I want!! Why can't you see I'm not little gin anymore? I'm older; I grew up, look Ron, George & Fred, Percy and Harry. You all have to trust me. What are you going to do when I move out in a few months, stand guard by my apartment?"  
  
"Yes" Ron Muttered, everyone look at him  
  
"No...no Ron you have to let me grow up and make my own mistakes. You have to stop trying to protect me. I'm a big girl let me be" everyone look to the floor  
  
"Your right Ginny, you are 18 and you're also a adult. I guess we forgot that," Percy answered  
  
"No you are NOT. You still my baby sister and when I say no I say no MOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron yelled stomping out of the room. Everyone shook his or her head and laugh.  
  
"Hearing Ron yelled is the funniest thing" Mark spoke and Ginny blushed " anyway Gin nice seeing you again, come see me when you have nothing to do okay," he walk over to her and kiss her gentle on the cheek and waved to the other goodbye. While everyone was leaving Ginny room Harry stayed behind  
  
"Bye..." she looks back to everyone. Starring at Harry, Face to face alone thoughts ran thought her mind. "Harry is there a problem?" she asks  
  
"Yea" he grin evilly  
  
"So what's up... what is it???" she said nervously  
  
"Gin just curious where have you been all day? I mean, you left before we woke up and now your back really late what's up"  
  
"oh umm ...I was... you know..." lost for words  
  
"Look you know you could tell me anything," he informed her  
  
"What do you think I'm hidden something from you? That so 6 years old," she flirts  
  
"Hmm...funny"  
  
"What's funny Harry?  
  
"For the 1st time your lying to me"  
  
"Wa...what... what make you say that Harry?" she froze  
  
"Uh huh...you know I seen this add in the newspapers, looking for a sitter for Malfoy, it the funniest thing. It pays a lot but only a fool would be caught dead staying with Malfoy. Anyway love, I'll let you get some sleep," with that Harry walk passed her grinning.  
  
"Oh yea Gin..." he's aid before walking out "be careful" with that he left.  
  
"Do he know" she thought, "oh lord" she laid on her bed. "Why is life so hard"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tossing and turning Malfoy couldn't sleep, like every other night he worried who was out there. He couldn't see so that was an advantage to others that didn't like him. But he didn't care he wanted to die. Life was always unfair to him. "Jhene" was all that been through his mind all day. How he wishes he could see her. "Damn that girl," he thought. the voice was familiar but didn't remember from where. He wonder were her lips as soft as they sound. Remembering about their last encounter.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"So... what do you do around here when you're bored?" she question  
  
"Wait to die" he said in a low tone. "I'm alone take this pain away" he shook his head.  
  
"Why are you always so negative?" she answers  
  
He raises his eye brown "being positive is a waste of time?" he coldly answered  
  
"How???" for that moment she felt something pass through her, "why was he so egger to die" she wonders  
  
"Hoping for something to come true when it never will" he answered  
  
"And why you say that?" she question  
  
"Cause I pray to god everyday to kill me and still he keeps me alive, alone." His voice faded.  
  
"So the accident... was that you trying to kill your self?" she wondered  
  
"Why would you care?" he raise his eyebrow  
  
"I don't but I..." she was cut off  
  
"Look what goes on in my life does not concern you or anyone...it's fine that your working here - - good we accomplish that... but don't try to get in to my head... you can't help me with my problems... no one can" he said with an angry tone.  
  
"I just want to help," she said in a low tone.  
  
"Don't," he braked. "No one can"  
  
{Flashback Ends}  
  
"You don't understand you can't help me no one can" He got up and walks over to her room. Standing by her door for a few minutes before he got courage to enter. He waited and argued with his-self. "Why if she don't want to talk to me? She have to she have no choice! But why if she still mad at me? Well she'll get over it! What make you say that?? I know she a girl? But a... NO if and Buts about it, NOW LISTEN TO ME, JUST GO!" Entering, He whisper her name gently incase she was sleeping. He felt this was the right moment to explain his behavior he didn't know why, or why to her. But he felt a connection with this new girl.  
  
"Maybe she sleeps Heavy," thought. So he reaches to tap her. She wasn't there. "Where did she go? Maybe to the restroom" He hopes she would hurry back before he loses courage and leave. So he sat there and waited till she come back and she never did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke up really early and jump in the shower, after blowing out her hair she walk out the door making sure no one see her leave.  
  
"OH LORD VIRGINA WEASLEY IS THAT YOU" she quickly pull her jacket over her head, as she heard Hermione voice. Hermione walk up to her in disbelief. " What the hell did you do to your hair?  
  
"Hermione shhh... please don't tell anyone" Hermione look at her as if she didn't know who she was "I can explain"  
  
"I'm open" Hermione crosses her hand, and Ginny explain the hold thing  
  
"Oh My God Ginny... you know your not allowed to be by that git he a every bad person"  
  
"I know Mione But it's for the money... see this is my only hope in ever being happy, and beside Malfoy isn't that bad, you should check out the house its beautiful but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"He so lonely, I also know he not happy, I guess that why he treat people the way he do, I mean Malfoy actually sweet" "sexy To" she thought  
  
"Reality check... I know this not what I think I'm hearing Gin"  
  
"what?  
  
"I think your falling for the Blue EYE mistake," Hermione answered smiling at her friend  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Well I'm not going to argue with you, you know your family is not going to approve of this" Ginny lowered her head "but your secret safe with me" Ginny smiles as she jump to hug Hermione.  
  
"Oh thank you... thank you, that why you my sister in law I love you thank you," she said hugging her.  
  
"Yea... yea just get going"  
  
"Thank you" she said running out the door  
  
Ginny wait she called "don't be afraid to express yourself... oh yea I love the new hair colour but you know your mom and dad going to kill you when they see it"  
  
"Don't worry I can wash it out" with that she smiled and close the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rushing back over to the Manor. She rushes through the back door so no one would see her. Straight to her room her heart stops at the sight of Malfoy sleeping on the chair next to her bed. He woke up to her touch.  
  
"You didn't sleep in?" he said with anger in his voice  
  
"Why are you in my room in the 1st place," she answered  
  
"You didn't sleep in"  
  
"What is it to you as long as I'm back there shouldn't be a problem?  
  
"Your supposes to be here" he said feeling alone again  
  
"Well you was sleeping it not like you needed me" she watches him get up and headed for the door. She touch him and he nock her hand off  
  
"That's where your wrong, I did" with that he left  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end of Chapter 4 hehe r/r please 


	5. One Owls away!

Still blind with out you!  
  
I want to say thank you to all the reviewers, it means a lot to me that you all like my story well here chapter 5, my secret is chapter 6 is done. I wrote it the same day and I was thinking should I put it up right away? Well hey it's up to you all; you all make my story what it is. Thank you! *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@,*  
  
{A/N The Caps letters is his conscience bugging him cause I'm italic don't come up in the uploads}  
  
~*Chapter 5*~ one Owls away!  
  
"The hell she think she is, taking my kindness as a joke.... NO ONE EVER GOING TO TAKE YOU SERIOUSE MALFOY! FACE IT YOU'RE Meant TO BE ALONE, ALL ALONE! What makes you think I'm looking to be with someone? I don't need anybody." HE thought, slamming his room door.  
  
"She probably had to go home to her boyfriend the nerves of her. YOUR JUST JEALOUSE MALFOY, no I'm not" he fourth with is conscience. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE HER the MONEY AND LET HER LEAVE? No... no...no I want her to stay, YOU THINK SHE WANTS YOU??? NO ONE WANTS YOU! ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR SELF, YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOUR PARENTS DID TO YOU, YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS NO ONE to LOVE, NO LOVE DRACO! IT WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU JUST FACE IT... maybe your right " with that Malfoy face darkens. He stood up and walks out his door and want straight to the maids room.  
  
"Oh master how can I help you?" he face was cold as ice  
  
"Yes, I need you all to leave at once," HE SAID COLDY  
  
"But sir what about..." she was cut off  
  
Your service is not needed tell the others, at lest until my six-month is done. Pay will be paid monthly as usual for you all just make sure you're all out by noon" "I sound like my mom he thought"  
  
"But sir who going to cook, clean, help out around the Manor" she worried  
  
He turns around and shot an Evil grin, " Ms Wilson can handle everything" with that he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Way the go Gin, now he hates you even more, well he hate everyone if you look at it. But he wanted to talk to me, I wonder about what?" she said lying on her bed, when her door open.  
  
"Ms Wilson?" the young maid called  
  
"Oh yes Sara, how can I help you?" she said passing a warm smile  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye, before I and the rest of the workers leave," she answered  
  
"Leave...? What do you mean, everyone?? What's going on?"  
  
"Master gave us all a vacation of a lifetime, he said he won't be needing us"  
  
"But what... how??? Who is going to take care of everything?"  
  
"You are Ms. Wilson" she left closing the door  
  
~@~  
  
"Was he out of his mind, me clean up this entire err...gg" she pulled her hair out "is he getting back at me, there's like a hundred room, do he expect me to clean them... there like 50 staff!!!!! If he let them all go home I have to do them all err... I'll show him"  
  
She stomps out the door and went straight to his room. She opens the door and he wasn't there. It took her an hour to look through the entire Mansion to find him. He was on the fourth floor, on the balcony of the 4th floor living rooms. She then notice she never really been up this far, "damn how many living room do they need in one place" she thought then she march right up to him. He must of sense her coming because he turned around and smiled  
  
"Do we have a problem?" he spoke knowing she was coming to yell at him  
  
She froze then approaches him "Why the hell did you send all the workers home?" she yelled  
  
"Why, does it bather you?" he raise his eyebrow  
  
"Who going to cook the food, who going to clean?" she yelled in frustration  
  
"You are" he waited for her reaction  
  
"What are you out of your mind???" she yelled  
  
"Am I? "he raise an eyebrow and a smiled crosses his lips  
  
"Yes this is crazy there like a million bedrooms, I can't clean them all on my own let alone feed you," she answered  
  
"Why does my decision bather you"  
  
"yes it does, why because you're being unfair, and outrages"  
  
"Unfair??? You want to know unfair, unfair is you and everyone else in this world. Your happy lives, your all worthless, I guess the less money you have the more joy you share, if you don't like my decision you can leave with them as well." he said heart less  
  
"I hate you,"  
  
"I take that as a complement," he smirked  
  
"Just die,"  
  
"I'm working on it," she stomped out the room  
  
"Oh Ms. Wilson," he yelled after her and she stops  
  
"I will be needing my afternoon lunch," he laughs  
  
"Swallow your spit," she yelled  
  
"Does that mean you quite?" he yelled back with that know answer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hate him ... I hate him.... How could he treat me like I worth nothing? He just getting back at me I know it. YOU CAN LEAVE NOW, NOTHING HOLDING YOU BACK" the voice told her "I need this money. To think I thought he was different, that good for nothing... self center, WOW HOLD ON THERE, YOU SOUND LIKE RON" gin laughs and pulled some bread and peanut butter and jelly out the refrigerator. "You want food I'll give you food, my specialty peanut- better & jelly sandwich." After she finished, She brought the sandwich back up to him.  
  
"Here your lunch Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Your still here" he said shock holding something in his hand  
  
"And you're not dead yet I see?"  
  
"Alive and heart-less, anyway I'm not hungry"  
  
"What are you out of your fu**ing mind, I just spent nearly and hour on this and your not hungry"  
  
"Deal with it, why would I trust you with food anyway?" he smirk  
  
"Well lets just say either you trust me or you starve" she smiled  
  
"If that a challenge, I'm willing to take it " he smiled  
  
"You know what you are a..." she was cut off  
  
"Look save your speech for another day and do me a favor, read this owl to me it just arrived second ago  
  
"And if I don't"  
  
"Then I'll rip up your check" with that she grab the mail out his hand and read it  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Coz.  
  
Oh love, how are you, I hope your okay!! I heard about your accident, mother and father are devastated; they said you could be blind forever. Uncle also told father about your decision on, not marrying that Pansy girl, good choice. Anyway I ask mother and father, could I come spend a couple of weeks over there and they agreed, so I will be there the next day or so, I'm also bringing a friend you remember Amber, hehe you two fancy each other when we was younger, oh those younger years. We have a lot to catch up on so I'll see you soon.  
  
Love Nova  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"FANCY???? WHO THE HELL DO SHE THINK SHE IS," she thought, jealously  
  
"It has been a while since Nova wrote me. Hmm amber huh, I wonder if she still looks the same... I guess we prepare" he spoke  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You don't expect them to come over and nothing in the kitchen do you"  
  
"What there plenty of food in the kitchen "  
  
"Of course it's a lot to you, I don't expect you to ever understand even a grain of rice a lot for you, if you haven't notice my cousin and friend will be staying over for a few weeks and they deserve the best"  
  
"Whatever then you're coming with me to the market"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"NO I'm NOT, "he yelled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What about this?" she pickup a bag of grapes  
  
"If you haven't notice I'm blind. If I knew what the hell you pick up I can tell you NO" he yelled, then smiled  
  
"Oh really is that the same way you said no to following me the market? She smiled  
  
"You think you talk me into coming? No I didn't want you to run away with the money, that's how you poor people do," he answered  
  
"Yea whatever, excuses." she seen a smiles on his face, was she dreaming was he actually smiling a real one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She blush heavenly as she watches him look clueless, he was just the cutes thing, he look like a baby. The world was a secret to him. Oh how she wishes he can stay blind forever and she can love and take care of him forever. {Malfoy with a hat and glass covering his self from the public.}  
  
Walking around the market touching each table to find where he was going. Gin turned around to grab some tomatoes. When she turn back around Draco already hit the ground. She drops everything in her hand and ran to him.  
  
"Are you okay" she said frighten  
  
"What the hell do you think? NO," he yelled  
  
"Did you break anything," she said searching him, then noticing the cut on his chin. "Look I'll get that" she took off his glass and took out a piece of tissue and wipe the blood off his chin.  
  
Malfoy wanted to kiss her, "she sound worried, I wish I could see her blind me, damn that scent of her" he thought  
  
"Excuse me you have to pay for everything he destroy," a man came up behind them  
  
"Look can you just wait until I take care of him," she yelled  
  
"Well you have to pay,"  
  
"If you want to keep your job, your little stand, your keep shut till she finished" Malfoy said coldly looking up at the man. The man took a second look at Malfoy and suddenly shut up.  
  
I'm so... sorry Mr. Malfoy I didn't know it was you, don't worry about the mess it's on me" the guy walk away Gin look at the man confused  
  
"This was the same man that was going crazy, hmm Malfoy family status like that?" she thought  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I'm not okay help me up," he yelled  
  
~@~  
  
"Look, what do we have here?" {A familiar voice came behind the two} Ginny quickly place on the glasses.  
  
"POTTER" Malfoy anger skyrocket  
  
"So it is true you are blind," Ron said trying to confuse him  
  
"The pothead decided to bring the weasel along with him, I take it the Mud- Blood with you also"  
  
"You watch what you say to her" Ron, jump to straggle him but Ginny jump in the way  
  
"Stop," she change her voice and shot a glare at Hermione  
  
"So who this your bodyguard, your slave, your whore?" Ron laughing. Gin didn't find it funny. Hermione thought this was the right time to pull Ron and them away before Ginny kill him.  
  
"Do you think mud-blood over here any better?" Draco answered  
  
"Draco Grow up" Hermione answered before Draco could say another thing Ginny grab him and the stuff and kept it moving  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The nerves of that weasel, who does he thinks he is" he said squeezing his fist together  
  
"Look Malfoy just forget about that it over"  
  
"Over' over when there whole generation gone" he yelled  
  
"What do you mean" tears round up in her eyes  
  
"I think the potter and the Weasley are a waste of flesh they all need to die I hate them all" Ginny couldn't help but to feel water pour down her face, why she was crying she didn't know. Malfoy notice she didn't speak, he wonder what was wrong  
  
"Look it's getting cold we should hurry" she spoke low getting into the car and he nod in agreement  
  
~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
After putting away all the grocery, she laid in the bed thinking about everything. "Why do he hate my family so much? Is it because we interact with Muggles? Or was it because we were poor? I mean if he not following in his father foot steps... err I don't understand" she turn remembering what happen at the market, "thank God they didn't recognize me ohh I'm going to kill Ron... me a whore?"  
  
She got up and walk down the stair to get her something to drink, "wonder what Malfoy doing or dreaming about" last time she check he was sleeping. Before she enters the large kitchen she heard the doorbell ring "who is it? It's not suppose to be anyone for the next couples of days" when she open the door she seen two girl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of chapter 5 R/r 


	6. All Malfoy’s the same

Still blind with out you!  
  
{A/N/ for those whom are a bit confuse. Ginny, is pretending to be Jhene, so she can get the Job for the money. Cause you all know the Malfoy's, would never Hire a Muggles lover to work for them, so just a pointers. I rewrote the chapters and change up the mistakes, well know I know to take my time before updating another chapter. So I'm sorry for the mistakes, if you still find a problem with the before chapters, I'll just take everything out and redo them.}  
  
{Rated grammar, but you can understand the story, I'm not that bad}  
  
*@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@,  
  
~*~Chapter 6: All Malfoy's the same~*~  
  
Can I help you?" gin said, looking at the two beautiful girls that stood before her. One with long blond hair and blue eyes "I take it that's Nova," and the next girl with long black hair with green eyes. They were really pretty she thought. The girls didn't even give her a chance to finish her statement; they just push through the door entering the Manor.  
  
"Um...yea... hello, can I help you?" {A/N Gin, is Jhene. if you want me to continue using Jhene name I'll be sure to}  
  
"Where's my Cousin?" she said {taking off her coat, hat, and gloves, throwing them at Gin like she was nobody} "DRACO darling" the blond yelled.  
  
"Excuse me, you can not yell~ Young Master is sleeping" Gin spit {A/N but she's Jhene to them}  
  
"I don't remember asking you for your assistant, now did I??" she glared  
  
"She's a Malfoy, all right" Ginny muttered, "Well I'm not assisting you, I'm telling you," she warned.  
  
"Nova sweetie, are you going to let this maid talk to you like that?" amber answered  
  
"Do you have any idea whom you are talking to? Nova spoke.  
  
"What I know is..." before Ginny could finish her statement, Malfoy spoke sending cold shivers through her body. {Ginny look over to the two girls} " I see they notice he change to" Ginny thought by there facial expression. Both girls' were blushing really hard, which was weird. "Isn't Nova and Malfoy blood related? Then again who don't blush at his present?" she thought.  
  
"Now, now Jhene-- that No way to talk to my Guess now is it?" he smiled  
  
"I say, you put your pet in check love," Nova informed, before giving him a hug.  
  
"Who, the hell is she talking to?" Gin said, trying to level her voice.  
  
"It's a shame to have a maid talk to your guess like that darling, I would fire her." Amber said, still blushing.  
  
"I would but I can't," he sound disappointed  
  
"Why not love" Nova Asks.  
  
"Contract"  
  
"Poor darling, I guess auntie needed someone desperately hmmm?" she sign  
  
"Whatever" Ginny walks pass her.  
  
"Yes, please go," Amber, said disgusted.  
  
Before Ginny could reach the staircase. She felt warm hands grab her by her waist, pulling her close to his body. "Malfoy" she thought. Ginny's body shivers as she felt how warm his body was, she knew Draco Had an affect on her. Just couldn't admit it, at lest not yet. The two girl's faces grow red with anger or maybe jealousy. "Leaving so soon?" he asks low in a seductive/boyish tone, before she could answer she was interrupted.  
  
"Draco, you remember Amber?" Nova smiled.  
  
"Yes, but I cannot see, to know how much she change, if she change." He said forgetting Jhene was there. The girls look at her and laugh. Ginny walks away angry.  
  
"I still look the same" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and watching the girl walk away.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"How could he play me like that?" she cried. Her face was dried with tears. She did not get any sleep from the night before just thinking. {Thinking and trying to sort out her emotions.}  
  
"There all the same, self-center.... and mean.... Why do I care if he doesn't notice me??... I mean this is a Malfoy were talking about, they love NO ONE. I'm not supposed to fall in love with him. He hates my family and what we are... I betrayed my emotions by allowing myself to fall for him stupid.... stupid" she heard a nock on the door. She wiped the tears off her face before she told the person to come-in.  
  
"Can I help you," she said rudely as the blond entered the room.  
  
"Look there a mess down stair and I think you should clean it up right away" she said stuck-up.  
  
"What do I look like to you a maid??" Gin yelled  
  
"Excuse me??... I have you know' if you want to keep this job, your learn to bite your tongue. I do not know what my aunt was thinking when she hired you, she had a better chance calling me," she slammed the room door.  
  
'The nerves of that Bit*h... The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." "Gin got up and walks towards the stairs.} She heard a commotion coming from the family room on the 1st floor. People laughing, it's almost like they were having a good time.  
  
She looks at the clock on the wall "10:57 am. What the hell is wrong with them, you're just jealous," her consciences said bugging her. "Go away" Gin, enters the room.  
  
"Oh she listens... good puppy," the blond Said coldly.  
  
"Whatever, anyway Mr. Malfoy do you need me?"  
  
"Ahh yes, I need you to get everything nice-&-tidy, and I sure breakfast is almost done?"  
  
"What???... I just woke up," Gin yelled  
  
"I hope Draco, you don't expect her to cook for us," amber said in a cold tone.  
  
"If you do not want me to cook your breakfast, then get your lazy ass up and cook it your damn self," Ginny said furious, Amber face turned red when she heard Malfoy laughing.  
  
"Who, the hell does this dirty little creature think she's talking to?" Nova said standing up  
  
"Ladies settle down, now Ms. Wilson be a dear and fix us something to eat," he said evilly  
  
"Whatever," she walks out the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walks into the enormous kitchen and pulled out some bagels and cream cheese. "If you want breakfast? ... I'll give you breakfast... Weasley's style" she laughs. "I bet they never had this before,"  
  
A bit of jealousy passed through her body, at the sound of them laughing. " He doesn't laugh with me. Of COURSE NOT YOU'RE NOT FAMILY, AND YOU'RE NOT AMBER," gin shook her head and went off into another thought. "I hope Hermione cover for me,"  
  
{Ginny, owls Hermione. Asking to cover, for her reasons why she wasn't home. She needs Hermione to come up with an excellent excuse for her family} "I am counting on you Mione".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What???... THE UNITED STATE OF AMERICA??" Ron yelled  
  
" Love, I don't understand," Mrs.& Mr. Weasley, said at the same time.  
  
"She was choosing out of thousand Student, to come study Ways Of Life there. It also pays good," Hermione said proud of her excuse. "Why am I lying for you Ginny???... This better be good," she thought  
  
"How much will this be paying?" Bill ask curious  
  
"Hmmm... she said like three hundred thousand dollars"  
  
"Oohh... that a lot of money!!!!!!! What is she going to do with all of that?" Fred and George answered.  
  
"Well I know what Virginia going to do with it. I'm taking 50 thousand dollars. For the time I put in ever since she was born." Molly said joyfully  
  
"And I'm taking 10,000 causes I'm her favorite brother" Bill spoke  
  
"What?? YOU must of lick-up-your-head on the wall or something, if you haven't forgotten I'm Gin favorite brother" Charlie mutters  
  
"What... you all are going crazy, you all know she love me more," everyone stop and look over to Percy and laugh. Harry didn't buy any of it; he knew there was more to the story.  
  
"Hey... where Ron? Hermione..." Harry spoke she look around  
  
"I don't know, he was just here..."she said confused. A few minutes later, Ron ran out with a backpack full of cloths and food.  
  
"Ronald where are you going?" His father asks puzzled  
  
"To bring back Ginny," he headed for the door everyone started laughing. "Was he serious "they thought as the older brothers grab him and pin him to the floor.  
  
"Let me go or I'll..."  
  
"What?" Bill answered  
  
"MOOOOOM" he cried out, everyone laugh and Hermione went to help her boyfriend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is this thingy?" amber said disgusted.  
  
"This thingy called, a bagel-&-cream-cheese- sandwich"  
  
"Food for a rat? FOOD FOR THE RAT???? What do WE looks like," Nova she yelled  
  
"You know, you both quite resemble one I seen by the lake by my house this one time," Gin blush at the sound of Malfoy laughing and the two girls face turned a pinkish color. Malfoy pick up the bagel and taste it.  
  
"Its not that bad, is this what you eat at home?" he asks  
  
"Yea, you like?" she blushed  
  
"Interesting," he smiled. The two girls starred at the chemistry that passes between Malfoy and Gin.  
  
"Whatever, now go away," Nova yelled trying to break the chemistry  
  
"Wait Ms Wilson," Malfoy called  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy,"  
  
"We are going down by the lake this after noon and..."  
  
"Was he inviting me? " she thought. "Yes Mr. Malfoy" she waited for his reply  
  
"Make us a basket of lunch for the trip, you don't mind do you? And do put some of these bagels as well?" suddenly her hopes drop, slight disappointed.  
  
"As you wish" she said low, leaving the room  
  
"Oh yea, one more thing Ms. Wilson do make enough for your self as well, you will be joining us," a big smile cross her face as she leaves the family room.  
  
"No, no she can't come" Nova yelled  
  
"And why is that?" he question his cousin  
  
"She rude and inconsiderate, I don't like her"  
  
"Look I'm paying her a good amount of money, she have to do her job, if you do not wish for her to come we can remain in the Manor for all I care" he said coldly  
  
Ginny heard him from out side the door... "Maybe he does love me, LOVE??? REALITY CHECK GIN IF HE DID WHICH HE DOSEN'T, HE LIKE JHENE NOT GINNY" she shook her head and walks into the kitchen. Trying to hide the she blush on her face as Amber approaches her bit angry.  
  
~@~@~@~ End of chapter 6 @~@~@~ ^_^ r/r 


	7. The Lake!

Still blind with out you!  
  
*@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@, *@,  
  
Chapter 7: The Lake  
  
Ginny heard him from out side the door... "Maybe he does love me, LOVE??? REALITY CHECK GIN IF HE DID WHICH HE DOSEN'T, HE LIKE JHENE NOT GINNY" she shook her head and walks into the kitchen. Trying to hide the she blush on her face as Amber approaches her bit angry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Lets get something straight here," amber said, stepping into the kitchen. "You must think I don't know what your doing, trying to get close to Malfoy aren't we?? I see the way you look at him, like a love sick puppy,"  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny, laid down her drink. "I don't know, what you are talking about," she spoke calmly, hopping that the girl would go away.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, I know your in love with Lord Malfoy, I'll have you know that he's taken,  
  
"And by whom?" Ginny waited for an answer, now sipping on her drink. "I'm waiting Ms Amber"  
  
"I'll let you know he would never look at you... Love, you the way you love him. I see it in your eyes shameful; face it, his parents would never allow him to fall for such... such kind. So you remember that every time you stare into those gorgeous eyes." She said harshly, brushing her shoulder against Ginny as she leaves the room.  
  
"She right you know, Malfoy would never think of you more then a servant," Ginny shook her head, trying to avoid her conscience. "Does she think' she'll be good for him? What do she have that I don't have?" she walk over to the Family room and stood by the door. "Well she has class, beauty and money" Ginny listen to there conversation.  
  
"Did you think I wanted her to stay?" Draco asked, in patent disbelief.  
  
{That was all Jhene heard before she went back into the kitchen.} "Maybe he doesn't feel the same way" she held onto her chain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat in the family room with the girl he once fancy, and the cousin he forgot all about years ago. Not paying attention to anything the girls muttered out. His thoughts at the moment were what Jhene was thinking about. Was she thinking of him? He also didn't understand why Nova and Amber hated her so much. He also couldn't understand, after all these years why now? Why now they decided to should up?  
  
"Draco are you there, earth to Draco?" he heard his cousin call, "Malfoy?"  
  
"I heard you the first time," he sounded aggravated  
  
"Oh darling then answer, I was beginning to worry" she smiled "anyway father told mother, who told me, about you refusing to marry Pansy,"  
  
"Correct"  
  
"I thought you two was in love"  
  
"You thought wrong," he took a bit of the bagel  
  
"Why, do you not believe in love? Amber giggles.  
  
"Love," his voice grows intense. "Love is for foolish people, who thinks that love can be more then make believe, love is never correct, nor can love be trusted, those that fall in love can not be trusted in my point of view," he said rather harshly. "Now if you two excuse me, I will be off now. Make your self-comfortable," he said, existing the room. Leaving the girls looking rather dumbfounded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you leave your guest, Malfoy? Your not looking for Jhene, are we?" his consciences begin. "I don't think it's any of your business... well your business is my business. Do you remember why you wanted to commit suicide, Malfoy? Did you forget? But I haven't Malfoy... LEAVE ME ALONE." Malfoy said, shacking his head rapidly.  
  
"Then why don't you go back into the room and make things work with Amber? I don't want Amber... please don't tell me it's that servant girl you want... Yes it is... why must you bather with her. {His conscience, laugh} You know Malfoy, after she get the money she going to leave and never come back, Never!" he stops before he entered the kitchen. Before he could get his mind right. He heard the kitchen door open.  
  
"Do you need something?"Ginny spoke, rather harsh  
  
"I say, you aren't still mad at me, are you?" Malfoy asked in an anxious voice  
  
"What does it matter if I am?" she walks back into the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on those good for nothing you allowed in this manor?" he laughs softly as he follows her movement.  
  
"An eye ey, I wish I could see, then I'll know if Amber still look as beautiful as she did before. Do you think she looks studding?" He smiled, and she sucks her teeth. The room was silence.  
  
"Anyway, nice of you to invite me, to join you all."  
  
"I didn't invite you, it's your job." He said calmly  
  
"That's what I thought," she said in an angry tone. "Shouldn't you be in there with what-her-face?"  
  
"And you are addressing?" he said amused.  
  
"Your little girlfriend" his laughter grows intense. "I don't recall saying anything funny" her voice rather hurt at the moment. Listening to her tone of voice he stops.  
  
"So," he said walking up to her, breaking the silence. "Your not jealous are you?"  
  
"Jealous your mad," she laugh. "What are yo..." forgetting everything she was about to say, when she felt his arms rap around her, pulling her to him. "Wa... what are you doing" her voice was low.  
  
His mind race elsewhere. He wanted more then to just hold her, he wanted to be able to feel her. He wanted more; he wanted to keep her his forever. But dreams can never become reality. "Do my presents frighten you?" He whispered into her ears. She blush, body shivering. She laid her head to his chest. She laughs softly to the feel of his body arch at her touch.  
  
"The question is do my presents frighten you," she pulled away from his grip "two can play this game" she thought as she release her-self from him.  
  
"You want to play," he thought smiling. He grabs her hand and drew her to him. There lips inches away. He moves close, till only air can separate their lips.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Is he going to kiss me?" she thought, face red and all. He pulled away laughing "what's so fu*king funny?" she yelled, frustrated.  
  
"You didn't think I was actually going to kiss you, now did we?" he laughed, wishing he could see her facial expression.  
  
"I..." she let her anger pass through her "I hate you"  
  
"Did we not accomplish that?" he laughs, licking the lining of her lips  
  
She pulled away quickly, "I wish you'll die!"she said walking out of the room, not answering back to his calls. She walk towards the back of the manor, to where the garden was.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She sat down, looking out into the great backyard. It was peaceful back there. Trying to forget the ways she made her-self look like a fool in front of Malfoy. "If Ron was here hell kill him" she thought.  
  
"Like I told you," Ginny grab her hair at the sound of the voice that lingers behind her. "Your nothing to him" Ginny looked really aggravated.  
  
"Look, just leave me the hell alone," she said trying to hold back her tears  
  
"Are you crying?" the girl laughs. "I guess poor people don't take warning likely. But, I told you so. So cheer up, your find someone... One day. Just wont be lord Malfoy"  
  
"If you answer back it only show that she getting to you," she thought. Before walking back into the manor.  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
When it was time to go to the lake; everyone walk out of the Manor and into the Escalade. Leaving Ginny with all the food and blankets to bring into the car. After loading everything in the back. Ginny sat the driver's seat and was off. {Nova on the passenger side and Amber and Malfoy in the back}  
  
Ginny wanted to drive off a cleft with them in the car. Talking about their younger years and what they love to do was not the best conversation Ginny herd. Jealousy passes through her system when she looks through the rear view mirror and found Amber and Malfoy locking hands and Amber head on his shoulders. Nearly crashing the car into a tree, Ginny steps on the breaks,  
  
"What the Fu*k is wrong with you???" nova yelled, almost flying through the glass. Malfoy removed his hands from Amber.  
  
"What happen?" he yelled  
  
"I'm... I'm so sorry," Ginny check to see if everyone was all right.  
  
"This is who, your mother hired to drive you places????" amber yelled, scared of what could've took place.  
  
"Jhene," he called  
  
She stops breathing, to many thoughts racing through her mind. She wanted to explode "Look, I said I was sorry, I wasn't thinking" she said trying to hold back her tears, her voice was shaky,  
  
"Are you okay," Malfoy asks. Listen and noticing she was holding back her tears.  
  
"Look, I don't think you should drive," Nova said frightened  
  
"Then who's going to drive?" she said trying to calm her-self down.  
  
"Me, now move over," nova yelled exchanging seat. Ginny laid her head back and starred out the window as Nova drove. Finally releasing the tears, she cried softly unnoticed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reach the lake, it was warm and very sunny, the flower blossom beautifully. Ginny, took out the blanket and baskets of food. Spreading everything on the floor. As they sat and watch everyone round them play and enjoy themselves. Ginny sat under a tree not to far from them. Too embarrassed to sit with them. She was disgusted to see the way they held hands. Or maybe it was jealousy. Whatever it was; she was mad, and mad at her self.  
  
"Yes, let her stay there," Nova muttered  
  
"What... Who stay where?" Malfoy asks  
  
"That girl that almost gotten us killed" Nova replied back  
  
"Where is she," he wondered. "And I'm sure it was an accident," he replied, "I hope she okay," he thought.  
  
"She's sitting under a tree, how pathetic" Amber muttered "its embarrassing to bring such a person with us"  
  
"Why is that" he questions  
  
"If it wasn't for her looks, I wouldn't have agreed to come, by-all-mean she still a servant girl and that make us look bad, looks isn't everything" Nova protest  
  
"So what is?" He asked  
  
"Social class, my dear." she smirked  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
"Sweet August 11." Ginny thought {taking in the warm sun.} Ginny blush happily at the happy couples that, watch their children play down by the lake. She signed, "I want something like that one day" she turn her view to another couple that sat not to far from where she was sitting. {How happy they where, they were indeed a cute couple. The lady looks at lest seven months into her pregnancy.} She sat on her husband lap whiled he rub and talk to her stomach. She blushes at the thought of her and Malfoy like that on a hot summer day.  
  
She signed, depress, realizing that her thoughts were only a distance dream. Turning back to Malfoy she notice amber head on his chest. How cute they look together. If he weren't blind she would have thought she saw love in his eyes, when he look down to the black-headed girl. Ginny signed and laid her head down on her knee. "I love you Draco," she admitted, whispering to her self, simply falling asleep to the feel of the warm air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on that day, Ginny woke up to the Commotion of girl screaming. When she looks up she saw a group of girl sounding Malfoy. She looks to see where Nova & Amber were, but they were to far behind the girls. Ginny rush over there quickly just incase Malfoy needed her.  
  
"Oh My God, its you, its really you," one of the girl yelled  
  
"Can I, take a picture with you" another girl yelled, he signed some autograph and took some picture.  
  
"Lord Malfoy I love you so much, I wish you wasn't blind" one girls yelled grabbing onto him. Pushing amber away.  
  
"That's enough for today ladies" Ginny yelled "Mr. Malfoy is every tired so please leave," everyone stop and look at Ginny like she was crazy.  
  
"Who the hell are you," a girl with dark brown hair muttered  
  
"Your worst nightmare, if you all don't leave at once." Ginny pulled out her wand, and everyone yelled, and ran, clearing the area.  
  
"You brought your wand with you?" Nova said surprised  
  
"I bring my wand everywhere I go" everyone signs in relief  
  
"Are you looking to kill someone," Amber said jealous  
  
"Only if I feel threatened," she walks off and Malfoy stops her  
  
"Thank you," he blushed  
  
"Don't need your thank you, it's my job remember" with that she walk away  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~ End of Chapter 7, sorry this chapter short but I promise the next wont. The next chapter will interesting I promise. 


	8. Can some body tell me?

Still blind with out you!  
  
Chapter 8: Can some body tell me?  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
November 02, 2005  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Three months into the job, after the indecent after the lake, no words were spoken between us. Paths were closed-in with only silence. Both with pride, neither the will to speak up first. I finally became what I was being paid for, a caretaker. At first I thought working for the Malfoy's was the worst degrading job ever! But there came something else. Unfound emotions. Lusting, cries, the thought of lonely-ness, and the thought of needing someone who will never look at you for more then what you are. {The truth hidden behind the lies.}  
  
I can remember countless night, that I couldn't sleep afraid that there was something or someone after him. Nights I slept by his side holding him and leaving before he awakens. Days that I starve my self as a message to my mind to release me form this pain. Nights that I cried, alone when she leave from his bedchamber, satisfied.  
  
Other thoughts filled my mind, as I stare out the window, writing to you. Why are they here? I ask my self-everyday. My heart still wonders. What do they need from lord Malfoy? Letting my mind explore the secrets. The lies. They have been here for months now. It's gone from weeks to months, why?  
  
Remembering when we once spoke, he mentions to me the last time he ever heard from Novalay side of the family. Had to be when he was nine years old. So why are they here now? {After all these years.} It's become a mystery. It's because of them I'm so distance away from the one person I never thought I'll fall in love with. The lies, I guess I deserve this, huh Mione? Foolish me to' come out of my place.  
  
G,  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh ginny," Hermione said, feeling sorry for her lovesick friend. Pressing the letter against her chest, she looks out the window. "The snow was so beautiful at night" she rubs her stomach, and open the window. Her body shivered at the cold breezed. Looking out into the lake, her body arch softly when Ron raps a blanket around her, hugging her. While she stuff the note in her pocket.  
  
"You shouldn't stand so close to the window, you should try to stay warm, Love. You don't want the baby to get sick now?" he gave her a warm smile  
  
"That's the last thing I want to happen," she smiled back.  
  
Months after finding out the Good news of Hermione pregnancy, Ron went out looking and found a job as a wizard Financial Planner that pays a good out amount of money {hundred-thousand a year} working with the best of the best, {rich people} to support there baby. After a few months of saving they recently brought a house up in the mountain with 5 bedrooms 2 floors and a basement. Nice and spacey. Harry live with them as well, but try to say out the loving couple way.  
  
"Come," he pulled her away from the window. "Drink this,"  
  
"Oh?" she stared into Ron lovely brown eyes, Ron wasn't a little boy anymore she thought, tracking back to Hogwarts. "He change so much over the years" she thought, blushing. She had problems controlling her jealousy, when his female co-workers come around. But now she was happy, she was pregnant, and he's wasn't going anywhere. "what this?"  
  
"Hot chocolate, it's good for the baby," he said, kissing her softly on the neck.  
  
Moaning low to his touch "mmm don't do that, your getting me excited and you know no ... ... until our baby born" she giggles brushing his hair away from his eyes  
  
"I had no intention on touching till then anyway" he gave her a boyish smile  
  
"You know I was playing, now take me" she said seductive, he laugh at the tone of her voice.  
  
"If it's not to the kitchen or the bathroom, I don't understand your language" he turned around  
  
"Now, come on Ron, you telling me we can't do anything till we have the baby??" she said desperate  
  
"Yup!" he kisses her gently on the lips and lay on the bed and went straight to sleep. Hermione couldn't help but sip her hot chocolate and smile. "Yea, don't stay up too late"  
  
"I won't I promise" she looks out the window  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
November 06, 2005  
  
Dear G,  
  
You have a point there, but you mustn't stress your self over someone that doesn't care for you, he doesn't know what's behind Jhene. What make you think this could ever work? What about your family? But I'm here for you love, If you felt there was a connection once then maybe there still one there. Just have to wait and be patient.  
  
Beside, this is Malfoy were talking about!!!!!, he doesn't know how to love no one. He might be only playing with Amber head as well as yours. Just give it time love. Also everything is very mysterious with those two. Did you hear??? I mean you live there so you must know, Draco finally inherit all his money, well not completely all but, he worth a lot,  
  
I'm just warning you don't fall, fall to deep in love with him. He a Malfoy you're a Weasley remember that, if he find out imagine what hell do. If you feel that you can't take it anymore leave, come stay with me and Ron and Harry, we have enough rooms.  
  
Love, your best friend Hermione  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny stash the letter in her pocket.  
  
~&~&~&~  
  
Ginny, couldn't help but to walk out of the warm manor. She was sick of the tension that went on in the Manor, sick of starring at the lovesick couple. It was dark-out, but the snow lighting ups the area. "The estate was even more beautiful when it's covered with snow," she smiled. She shivered when she look up at the mountains, she never notice how beautiful there were before.  
  
She signed thinking how sweet it will be to watching her and Malfoy kids run and play in the snow. Bringing them hot chocolate to drink, along with snacks to eat. Having snow fight with the kids, how happy there all be together. But her dreams where put to hold when they enter the picture and took him away. She bent down and took some snow in to her hands making a snowball then she throws it.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{Flashback}~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Let go of me," she yelled trying to pull away. Hours after getting back to the manor, Jealousy drove her to his bedchamber to tell him off. To let him know how much she hated him and that he should give her the check. But words let to more then she could handle.  
  
"And if I don't" he sneered  
  
"Then I'll... I'll kill you" he laugh softly "do you think I'm Joking... let go of me," she yelled  
  
"No the jokes on you my dear, if you think because I'm blind you can kill me your wrong"  
  
"Get your hand off of me," she said slapping him, he grabs her and slams her on the wall pinning her hands over her shoulder. "Let go your hurting me," she said low refusing to cry.  
  
"Hmm let me think??? NO, I thought you was stronger then that" he answered pressing his lips against her neck.  
  
"I am" her knees weaken "I am stronger"  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"err...let go of me" she said trying to kick him  
  
"Why should I?" he whispered in her ears  
  
"I I don't want you to touch me," she cried, trying to punch him  
  
"Why am I getting the feeling that your lying" he smirked, slamming her back on the wall  
  
"Why don't you pick on your little girlfriend," she yelled  
  
"Are you jealousy,"  
  
"Of her never. I really hate you" she yelled  
  
"Then tell me, who loves you," he said coldly  
  
"What do u means?"  
  
"I mean you hate me right, so who love you?" he grins  
  
she froze "m... my family" she yelled  
  
"NO, who loves you" she pause at the thought of someone loving her besides her family, he release her arms. Catching her by surprise he press his lips against hers taking in the warm feel of her lips. Then he pulled away "that what I thought" he walks away  
  
Feeling like an idiot she yelled picking up his pillow and tossing it towards him "I wish you die in that accident"  
  
He stops "I wish to"  
  
"Your evil and people like you should be put away...your like your father" at that moment she wish she could take back her words but couldn't, his eyes grow red with anger and fear he was alone again, all alone  
  
"Take that back" he voice was angry and intense. At that moment she thought she seen water in his eyes  
  
"I didn't mean..."  
  
"Leave" " No" she said low  
  
"LEAVE" he yelled  
  
"NO,"  
  
"Fine have it your way" he grabs her lifting her by her waste and slammed her on to his bed, ripping off her thin clothing. Covering her with warm kisses. Not fighting back she just cried  
  
"I hate you," she whispered but her mind said something different, as he entered the doorway to her innocents.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{Flashback ends}~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
She never understood why she felt she needed him. She tried to deny her emotion for him but it hadn't work. The thought of her married to Draco was beyond reach. She knew what she was up against by loving him. That night proved it. The way he let his temper get away with him. The way he pined her, would he hurt the women he loved? But if he doesn't understand that mean what would she do. But she wanted to take that challenged, the yelling, and the aggressiveness. She said to her self that she could handle it. That when he does realize he'd love her he'll never hurt her. That he's going through a stage right now and in time he'll get over it.  
  
There was something about his misty ice blue eyes. That pulled him to her. Yes she was a Weasley and he's a Malfoy, and so she lied about her identity. But she wanted to make things work. She wasn't even sure if he had any feelings for her. His touch was dangerous, her body shivers when thoughts flashback to that night. Yes she was a virgin and pretty much Malfoy was the last person she ever thought she would give her gift away to, let alone he believing she's was Jhene. If he found out that she was red head Ginny, he'll probably cut off his penis.  
  
She didn't understand, where the thoughts of making her pay, with sex come about. Now that was confusing to her. If he was torturing her, why sex? Was it something he wanted from her all along? "Let alone not sex.... nooo he made love to me," she thought. Did he know she was a virgin and decided to take it slow? Every time he entered her she cried. Did he feel sorry for her, or did he not want to hurt her. She was confuses, but it gave her hope to a future with him. But since then they haven't spoken nor been alone to speck to one another. Every time she wanted to spoke, ask him about the emotions that went on that night. Amber would send her off to clean something. "that bit*h" she muttered.  
  
"Ms Wilson, do make us some hot chocolate," she said coldly,  
  
"Can't you make it your damn self" Jhene turned back to the scenery of the estate.  
  
"Look lord Malfoy, wants you to make it, why don't you do your damn job so after the next 3 to 4 months you can get out of our lives" nova answered.  
  
"Why don't you go home," she mumbles walking passed her  
  
"What did you said?? I heard that" Ginny smiled, I guess the entire family have a grabbing problem.  
  
"If you heard then no need to say it over again" Ginny winked and walk in to the manor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laying his head on his computer table, Harry search on Ginny mysterious trip to the United States. But he went back to where he started. "Nothing, no information whatsoever. "What's really going on?" he walk over to his owls letting him out the cage to fly freely into the night.  
  
"If this was a contest why can't I find information about it? Hmm... the lest she could do, is write to me so I can know she okay... but then there... she only owls Hermione what are they hiding... it funny she get accepted right after Mrs. Malfoy put up that post. Hmm could she???" he laughed "nah. But then again that young girl at the market with Malfoy, did look a bit like her. No I lie she was hot!!! I'm going crazy, I need some sleep." he smiled walking over to his bed.  
  
Laying his head on his pillow he couldn't get his mind off of Ginny, why he thought of her? He didn't know. She change so much over the years. "She grew into a beautiful & intelligent person," he thought. Oh how good there relationship would've been if he hadn't broken her heart a few years ago.  
  
But, he was too into his newfound lover he met one-day leaving from a job interview. There she was sitting in a park not to far from here. He never saw her before. She was beautiful, long black hair with misty green eyes. She was classy; she didn't belong on this side of town he thought. {More of the upper rich side.}  
  
He saw her when he passed that same morning sitting alone. Hours later after leaving from his last interview she was still there. It was cold. It looks like she was running, running away from something. Being a gentleman, he walks up to her to see if there was something wrong. Trying to start a conversation, she just looks up at him no response. {The tears in her eyes, the look of empty-ness.} He asks again what was wrong but she didn't answer. So he sat down next to her, and decided to tell her how horrible his day was. she smiled so she knew he was doing something right.  
  
After a few months into their relationship, {that know one knew of.} He started noticing something different about her. She was keeping something from him. When he ask she would say, "In time I'll explain until then Harry just forget and still love me" she kiss him.  
  
After that things gotten strange. She wasn't calling him, so he pretty much got the picture. The relationship was over. But he wasn't about to give up the amazing feeling he received when he's with her, with out knowing why. He tried calling her but she never returned his called. He tried owl-ing her but got the same answered nothing. After a while he gave up and went on with his life alone.  
  
"Amber, What happen to you?" he turned looking out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
{End of chapter 8}. sorry if it not quite interesting, but I promise chpt 9 will be better. 


	9. Who's That?

Still blind with out you!  
  
{A/n LoL, I know that last chapter was I how can we say it?? Strange! {The whole Ginny-and-Malfoy situation.} So I decided to put chapter 9 out. For me, chapter 8' was the hardest to throw out. Cause I didn't want any one jumping at me with comments like! "What sense those that part make, and the Harry situation? But it wills all come clear towards the ending of the story. I promise, and it not Quid pro quo or rape if she wanted it! ::Smiles::  
  
{WARNING GRAMMER ISSUSE}  
  
Chapter 9: who that?  
  
~P~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~p~P~  
  
"I hate you" those words tortured him. Shacking his head regretting everything he'd done over the years, maybe not everything. At lest not to Harry potter and that Weasel! Oh not to forget Mud-blood. He shook his head in disgust. If he could change one thing he'll probably change the way he made her feel low about her self, being a Muggle born at lest. But what done is done. But his thoughts went back to Harry and his sidekick.  
  
No one knew of the hatred he had mainly for Ron Weasley, the hatred became a passion. If he had the chance he'll probably end his suffering, meaningless life. {and kill him.} He never understood why Ron wasn't a Slytherin, "no one seen his true ability to be great but I did. If he steps from behind Harry shadow he'll be unstoppable. But he was to dumb to ever notice or see himself more then a back up to Harry Potter, and that made him weak and to be weak is not worthy in his eyes, Malfoy exhale.  
  
His thoughts went to the youngest Weasley. "What was her name again? Virginia was it! " He thought. She was to a disgrace to the Weasley family. "I wonder where she received her cloths from" he smiled. "Hand-me-down maybe, but can't be for Mrs. Weasley, no disrespect." {He respected Mrs. Weasley out of the whole Weasley Clan, because she was a mother he wished he had. Back to the youngest Weasley.}  
  
"If she change her whole appearance she'll probably look at lest decent. But those freckles were swallowing her body." He blushed, but they look good on her. She wasn't bad looking neither. Matter of fact she wasn't bad looking at all, but know one really notice. I didn't neither, at lest until now. "No need in wasting time on useless memories lad" his conscience begin, but he shook his head and said go away.  
  
He could remember their seventh year graduation, after the ceremony when everyone were crying, taking pictures and saying their goodbyes. For the first time in his life, he noticed he wasn't breathing. She walk passed him hugging Longbottom. {A/N did I spell his last name right??}  
  
She was so beautiful. Her hair was neatly pressed with a white rose stuck in the side of her hair. She wear an elegant white gown that fit every curve of her body "where did she steal it from? What department store" he thought  
  
She must of felt him starring cause she turned. They starred at each other for what seem like forever. Then she did what shock him. She walked up to him and hugs him. His heart completely stops, he wanted to push her away but something stop him and he hug her back. She pulled away quickly. Everyone even Head Master was in shock.  
  
She turned back, wave to him goodbye. He thought he seen her tears in her eyes, he knew and she knew that this will be the last time that they would ever see each other again. She was going to remain in Hogwarts another year, even after that there world will never cross again, he lived in the upper class and she was in the lower class, but it didn't mean there memories would be forgotten.  
  
"Love are you okay" amber said walking out into the balcony.  
  
He turned slowly noticing the voice "I'm fine... are you still mad about the other night?" she stop her face turned red.  
  
"No not really, just that my name not Jhene" she walk up to him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{Flashback}~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Kissing him passionately, feeling guiltily yet she didn't care. Her heart empty unsatisfied she was on a mission, and she wasn't leaving his bedchamber until she get what she wanted.  
  
"I love you Draco," she whispered into his ears, but he hadn't answer her back. Braking from the kiss  
  
"Thanks you... but I can't return your emotion" he said once more  
  
"I don't care, just make love to me" she answered  
  
"I don't"..." she kissed him cutting of his sentence  
  
"Look just touch me" she placed his hand on her breast "don't be afraid I don't bit" she grins  
  
"I'm not... I just can't"  
  
"God damn it Malfoy, just touch me" she yelled. Then pressing her lips to his. {Into a more passionate kiss.} He moans low.  
  
"You like that don't you"  
  
"Jhene I..." he stops his sentence as amber pulled away  
  
"What did you just called me?" she said in shock  
  
"Amber"  
  
"No, no! NO!!! You call Jhene" she got off of him.  
  
"Okay so it slipped I'm sorry"  
  
"No your not, cause it happen before" she said heading for the door, but he grabs her hand and pulls her to him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, I been stress out lately by her I didn't mean it, either you take it or leave it. I'm not going to apologize again."  
  
"Leave it" she walks out the door  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{Flashback Ends}~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
He laughs remembering about the last night. "I told you I didn't mean it"  
  
"Look, why don't you get ride of her, you wouldn't be so stress out love,"  
  
"I can't it's the contract" he lied  
  
"Why don't you just give her the money and let her go? I'll take care over you" she smiled, he didn't know how to reply to that one. so he was hoping something would happen.  
  
~&~&~&~&~  
  
Looking through the entire kitchen, Ginny wonders where all the food gone. She was starving but looks like that demon and friend finished everything. All that was left was a can soda. "I guess it's time to go food shopping once more. But the problems was actually facing Malfoy to get the money but if she didn't everyone would be jumping down her case eventually.  
  
Knocking softly on his room-door, she waited but no answer. So she opens it. Walking in to his enormous she felt the cold breeze coming from the balcony, so she figured he was out there thinking. She stop at the door listen to the last few words of their conversation  
  
~ "I can't it's the contract" he lied  
  
"Why don't you just give her the money and let her go I'll take care over you" ~  
  
Walking into the bedroom, amber notices Jhene just standing there. "What do you want eavesdropping? How low Ms Wilson." Amber said harsh.  
  
Ginny blush at the look on Malfoy face, confuse, quite surprise, and a whole lot of hatred vibes. "Was you listen to our conversation?" she yelled again  
  
"Actually no I just entered" Ginny glared  
  
"How can I help you Ms Wilson" he spoke breaking the silence.  
  
"I need... I mean there no food in the house and I need to go to the market"  
  
"So, why do you need his approval, just go"?  
  
"Look I'm not talking to you... just mind your business" Ginny said frustrated, amber made a fist and went straight to hit Ginny but Draco sense it and grab her.  
  
"Ms. Wilson your here for money right" he sat amber down and pulled out a book and wrote a check. "Here, take any care I'm sure you know where the keys are"  
  
"Yes" Jhene blushed  
  
"Okay so hurry back" with that she left  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the market Shopping for fruits, vegetables, and fresh bake bread and other goodies. Jhene couldn't help but to stair at the check. Who uses 35 thousand dollars on food shopping alone? "I mean the most my family ever use is at lest 3 hundred dollars and that last us for months." She shook her head.  
  
There was a commotion in the market by the fruits stand, so Ginny went to see what was going on. She overheard someone yelling, "It was a mistake," and someone yelling, "it wasn't" back. She moves to see who and who was arguing when she saw her old friend and housemate Colin Creevey. There eyes lock and she move away quickly so he won't her. He took out money out of his pocket while still starring at Ginny. And drop it on the floor, and went after her.  
  
"Whoa... Ginny is that you?" he said grabbing her coat.  
  
"What, are you talking about" she said walk pass him  
  
"Wow Ginny that is you, what happen to your hair? Black and blond highlights, I say you look marvelous" he said starring into her light brown eye's, she blushes and give in.  
  
"How have you been?" she gave a weak smile.  
  
"Oh I've been fine actually. I teach at Hogwarts now as a Flying Instructor" he said proudly  
  
"Really wow, so why are you here?"  
  
"It's Hogsmeade weekend"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh you know just working, and dating" she lied  
  
"I don't blame you. You must have a lot of males chasing you"  
  
"Yea that me... I can't get away from them he...he" she said sarcastic  
  
"So what are you doing hear anyway" he asks  
  
"Always knew he was slow" she thought giggling, "I'm shopping for food" smiled  
  
"Ohh so are you almost done?"  
  
"Yes why"  
  
"Cause I want to walk you home meet your bothers and all"  
  
"Um ii...I have a car so I drive"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea but thanks anyway" she look at him, but he was starring straight behind her  
  
"Are you okay?" she turns around and sees a girl with long black hair walk quickly out the store "who was that??"  
  
"I don't know I've been watching her for sometime now, she walk passed us like 8 time trying to see your face at first it didn't bather me, but she stood by the door and starred at you... I think you have a stalker, if I had my camera I could've took a picture of her and you could've turn it in to the cops" he smiled  
  
She laugh look back to Hogwarts he was a Harry potter groupie "it's not something to smile about I don't know her... BUT WHERE DID I SEE HER BEFORE??"  
  
"Hold up you seen her before?"  
  
"Yea, I think it was at the lake, or was it the market?" she thought.  
  
"Now it's not funny Virginia!!!" He looked really worried  
  
"I'm not being funny,"  
  
"Look I think we should go talk to your parents about this" he grabs her arm dragging her  
  
"Par... parent's know I'm just joking. I never seen her before... see hehe" she put on a fake smile"  
  
"Your lying lets go home to your family G, this can be dangerous"  
  
"Look I can't go home okay!" she yelled  
  
"Why... did you run away?? Why?"  
  
"No, I just can't"  
  
"Why"  
  
"My business is not yours Colin" she said aggravated  
  
"If you don't fill me in, I'll drags you home. Ginny your not stronger them me, so clue me in"  
  
"Look I just can't," she said low, eyes teary  
  
"Is it that bad," he signed "look just clue me in. you use to talk to me back in Hogwarts. I never broking your trust before why start now?" he is right she thought  
  
She signed "look I'll tell you but promise not to laugh of tell anyone, I mean no one, not even my family.  
  
"I promise" she grabs his hand and headed out the market heading towards the cream color Escalade filled with grocery.  
  
"Whoa, whoa who car???" he yelled not trying to believing the Weasley could owned it. They drove over to the park and she explains everything.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND GINNY THIS IS MALFOY YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"he yelled, but stops when her smile fades "look Gin I'm sorry, I heard about that Slytherin accident, I mean the whole Hogwarts know about it. But Malfoy cruel and self-centered. If he finds out who you are he'll...he'll... there no telling what he'll do"  
  
Tears just form in Ginny eyes "why can't someone at lest be supportive, why can't someone say for once, maybe you to were meant to be together or I'm happy for you, why does it have to go back to what went on in Hogwarts?"  
  
Ginny look I'm sorry, I am happy for you, and I also care deeply about you, I just don't want to see you hurt that all" he frowned  
  
"Well let me make my own mistake," she snapped  
  
"So how is it?" he said changing the conversation.  
  
"How's what" she replied confused  
  
"The Malfoy's estate! You know the Manor... how do he live??" he asks amused.  
  
"Oh "she smiled "its so beautiful, its like a palace the high ceiling the elegant designs, colors. The arcs of land, oh and it have such a beautiful view of the mountains and the lake. It's so beautiful.  
  
"Well we all expected it to be that way, so that fool haven't notice your voice yet?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"And his mom didn't notice you neither, she pretty hard to fool"  
  
"Yea I know, I was nervous," she laughed and he did also, "it really dark out how long had it been?"  
  
"Umm a couple of hours" he answered  
  
"I have to get back before he think I ran off with the money plus their no food in the house, so they haven't ate since yesterday," she laughed  
  
"Serve them right" he smiled  
  
"So... will you owl me?" she asked  
  
"If it gets to you" he smiled as she drops him of at the station.  
  
"I will, maybe after this Malfoy job thingy, I'll come work at Hogwarts maybe as a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. I mean I did pass with flying colors" she smiled  
  
"That would be great... seeing you soon ginny bye! Oh yea watch out for the girl be careful love"  
  
"I will I promise, Bye" she smiled  
  
Watching him leave she smiles. Starting the car something told her to look through the rear view mirror. What she seen mad her heart stop. That same girl from the market was standing behind the car, letting her fear get to her she step on the gas and was off.  
  
{End of chapter 9.} 


	10. secrets that lies beyond the Malfoy Mano...

Still Blind Without You!  
  
{AN} {Look sorry about the delay but I have a beta now, which still have fix up the chapter 10. So I'm putting my copy in for now, but when she fixes the grammar I'll replace it. Okays o please don't complain cause I took ya'll advice and got A BETA!!}  
  
Chapter 10 secrets that lies beyond the Malfoy Manor  
  
=~=~~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Jhene rushes into the manor forgetting the grocery in the van. Not paying any mind to voices calling her name from behind. She rushed up to her room closing the door quickly behind her. She ran to the bed and covered herself with the blanket. After a few min she heard knocking on the door. "Go away" she muttered.  
  
Listening for whom was behind her door"Where the hell have you been?? You'll open this door right this instant," Nova yelled. Banging on the bed room door louder.  
  
"Please leave me alone" she cried  
  
"Ms Wilson, please open the door, did something happened?" Ginny felt less afraid when she heard his voice.  
  
"Look, I'm hungry would you please get out and make something to eat" Nova yelled wanting to strangle her.  
  
"Just go away," she yelled  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look nova please go help amber bring in the grocery's, "he whispered  
  
"wha.." she was cut off.  
  
"I'm going to convince her to come out her room,"  
  
"She just lazy"  
  
"Just Go"  
  
"Whatever, see you down stairs" she muttered  
  
He nock on the door to see if she'll answered him, but she didn't. He was worried, what was going on? he didn't understand what happen at the market. Why she was scared. "Look Ms. Wilson it's just me"  
  
"Just go away" he shook his head and took out his room key to open her room door.  
  
When he walk in she started yelling all kind of stuff he didn't understand. "Women," he shook his head.  
  
"How did you get in?? Get out of my room" she yelled her voice tried and stressed  
  
"One, this my house, and being that this section of the manor belong to me my key work for all door." He walks towards her bed.  
  
"I don't care what you say. As for now this is my damn room and I want you out... get out" she yelled  
  
"Not until you tell me what's a matter"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Well business likewise, you are my business. Now stop being so damn stubborn and tell me what's wrong"  
  
"Why do you care... what's wrong? Wait... Don't you have better thing's to do,"  
  
"Better things yea, but I'm still worried and I want to know what happen to you, why you were gone so long"  
  
She froze' does Malfoy care? "Look I don't want to talk about it! You wont understand"  
  
"Try Me," he sat on her bed. She sounded really frighten when she explain that someone have been following her. Thoughts ran through his mind thinking about what could have happen to her. {Bringing his thought elsewhere.} He felt it was his fault she was shivering; he wanted to hold her and tell her she had nothing to fear. But his conscience told him something else. Was he in danger??? How could he protect her, when he can't protect himself? Feeling a bit useless he had only one thing to do.  
  
"Ms. Wilson" he called low  
  
"Yes," she looks up into his weary confused eyes, what was he thinking she wonders.  
  
"I want you to go home until we could find out what going-on. Matter of fact stay don't come back, you're the check Ms Wilson." He handed her the five hundred thousand dollar check and stood up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She close her eye tightly, he didn't mean that right? She thought but when she felt the check in her hand she realize that he meant every word, and it was because of the incident at the market. He started to leave but she grabs him.  
  
"Look, if it's because of what happen, that your sending me home. Then I can't expect this cause what good of a helper would I be if I'm not hear to protect you. Whatever going on' I have to be here, not because I want to. But because I couldn't live another day knowing I receive something and didn't work for it. Thanks but not thanks" she smiled handing him back the check not taking no for a answer." Anyway I'm sure you guys a hungry so let me make you all something,"  
  
"No... no... w... we ate already" lost for words  
  
"Really? Aahh well, I guess I should get to cleaning," she said happily walking out the room.  
  
A blush ran cross Draco face. He didn't understand. He was giving her, her freedom with the money she wanted. But she refuses to leave?? Why? There's more to the story and was anxious to find out. After that indecent in his room he was sure she jump up and leave. But she sounded really happy and he wasn't going to make her mad again. At lest for now. But his hearts was overwhelmed with joy with the thought of her wanting to protect him. He smiled realizing for the first time in years he was happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she reach the stairs. She sat on the last stairs curled up. Trying to hold in the tears, yes she was scared. But she wasn't going to leave in case someone was after him. she loved him and she was going to stay by his side. Even if he doesn't love her back all she wants is for him to get his eyesight back and be happy with whomever he was with. But was she really in danger she thought. Who was that girl? Her eyes look straight noticing the library.  
  
Walking into the enormous room her mouth drop. It was like the books never ended. "The Malfoy's must enjoy Reading?" she walks to what she thought was the center but notice there was more to it. She couldn't believe that there's some part of this Manor she never been to or really notice before. The library took up each floors of the manor. They even had an elevator to take you to each level of the library. "One day I'll bring Hermione." Her smile faded to the thought that it would never happen. But she knew Hermione would love it. Walking to the far end of the 1st level she notice an every odd book. Pulling it out the book self moved.  
  
Ginny jumping back, thinking it was far too late at night. By her wondering off places where she knows she not aloud could get her in trouble or in danger. But something told her step behind her shadow and face up to faith. Only faith brought her here for a reason. Moving the book self a little so she could enter. She left it a bit open so she can return.  
  
Walking down the curving staircase. She stops at the entrance of the room. "Beautiful" she muttered. But yet still had a lot of books, but not any kind of books Muggles book. "You shouldn't be in here" she hearts stop beating when she search for the voice. When she look around the room. She notices a beautiful painting on the wall of a little girl. "You shouldn't be in hear" the girl spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry but I... I got lost" she lied  
  
"Sure you did... that what the last girl said"  
  
"What girl"? Ginny ask  
  
"A girl, but that was years ago. No one comes visit me any more..." she said angry. She was so cute with crystal blue eyes. With long curly blond hair look about 8 years old.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be" she said nasty "if Mrs. Malfoy finds out that you were here she'll have your neck" she giggles  
  
"But you wont tell her now, would you" Ginny smiles  
  
"Why wouldn't I" she yelled "no one care about me SO I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU" she spit  
  
"Wait now a minute young lady we just met!"  
  
"Do you want to play?" she said innocent  
  
Ginny stop, thinking how could she play with a painting "play what"  
  
"A guessing game"  
  
"Okay what will we be guessing?"  
  
"How many time I have to hear you scream when Mrs. Malfoy killing you." She giggles  
  
Ginny face turns red "I'll show you... you little... ungrateful ass" she said reaching for the painting. "well now I'm sure If I set you on fire she wouldn't notice your gone" Ginny laugh  
  
"Huh..." the little girl stop laughing, "I'm sorry" the girl yelled. Ginny stop when she heard the painting crying.  
  
"Are you going to tell Mrs. Malfoy I was here?" she raise up the heavy painting. The girl whipped her eye.  
  
"No" she sniffles "I don't want to be alone. Will you come visit me?" Ginny pause thinking how lonely it must be down here all by herself.  
  
"I promise... just be nice" the girl smiled.  
  
"So what your name?"  
  
"Narcissa" she smiled  
  
"Like Mrs. Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm a painting of Mrs. Malfoy when she was younger, just brought to life. Isn't that cool, I have a son did you meet him??? He doesn't come see me anymore. The last time he spoke to me was when he was 10 that a long time. How is he?" the little girl smiled. Took a bit time for Ginny to answer  
  
"Yea... yea he's fine?"  
  
"And that husband of mines" the young girl giggles at the thought of her being married  
  
"He fine also"  
  
"Hey don't just stand their make yourself comfortable. I know why your hear go a head have a look I wont tell." Ginny smiled and wink. Walking more into the hidden room she stop, thoughts ran through her. She smiled when she seen picture of Professors Snape surrounded by flowers and love letters. Walking over to the picture being nosey she bumps into a box and it fell to the floor and pictures went everywhere then she head the little girl giggle.  
  
"wooooo, you in trouble, but I wont tell if you clean the mess up" she giggles  
  
"Don't worry I will" she look at the pictures and got comfortable. Looking at each picture one by one she couldn't help but blush and signed. After she picks up everything she looks in other boxes and there was more albums. Picking one up she was degusted she see nova in holding Malfoy and Amber and playing ring-around-the-rosy. She laughs at the thought of bringing it up to him one day.  
  
I could imagine why Nova so full of her self now, lord money couldn't help that face back then." Jhene laugh. Looking throw the box she seen a cute photo album all white, and it wrote Malfoy fool name. Draconis Caius Malfoy {A/N not sure if that spelled right} so she was interested in what was in it.  
  
There were picture of the family, his championships he won, picture of him with his horse. Looking through the picture Ginny eye rolled to the back of her head. Then a key fell out the book. She picked it up. Her glaze went back to the picture in the book. "That her... that's her" Ginny yelled Scared. "Why is she in the book my mind acting up with me"  
  
"Why is she following me??" she got up and walks toward the door  
  
"Where are you going" the girl frowned "you will come back right?"  
  
Ginny turned her head "yea I promise" she walks out.  
  
Rushing to her bed room she lock the door "I don't understand what's going on"  
  
"She turn to the window and seen an all black owl with a note in its beck. She doesn't remember seeing this owl around before. So she walks up to the creature and took the note.  
  
"Are you hungry? Can I get you a cracker?" she said, taking the note. The owl stood there. "I guess that mean yes" she walking over to her hang bag she took out a cracker feeding it to the owl. "Who sent you?" the bird just starred for little minutes then it flew away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
` ` ` All stories are told. All hidden behind lies; come see me at the wizards' café tomorrow evening and I'll tell you about those two girls you have living inside.  
  
Diagon Alley, don't be late! Draco future lies in your faith. ` `  
` ~A~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny folded up the letter, "you don't have to tell me twice"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up earlier then usually, Ginny rushed down stairs to make breakfast. After she was done, she fix up anything that needed to be clean or reorganized. Nothing was going to keep her back from finding out the truth. Rushing back to her room to get cleaned up she pick up the key she found the other night and was off.  
  
"I know this key means something hopefully I can find out before I leave to fine out what's going on" taking a peek into Malfoy room she blushed he was still sleeping. She walks to the front entrance of the house and decided to start there.  
  
Trying to put two and two together. She thought if anyone were keeping something away for anyone, in the house wouldn't cut it? "If I was Mrs. Malfoy I would want to hind something out side the house or in my secret room." Then she thought what about the garden. With that she grab her coat and left.  
  
Wondering around the maze for what seem like forever. Ginny wonders when does the maze end. "Who out of their damn mind would have this ... this in the back of their house, if it never ends??" she yelled. When she decided to turn back she couldn't tell where back was. "Okay now I'm scared" backing up into the tall bushes. She sat down on the cold ice floors trying to keep her self-warm.  
  
"Look at me trying to be courageous, look where I landed my self" she shook her head. "Why can't I mind my business" slamming her head back on the bush "aahh...what he hell was that" she rub the back of her head. Turning to see what her bump her head on when she look she seen an iron gate. Moving the vines she took out the key and pushed it into the keyhole.  
  
Unlocking the door, there was bright light shining through the door. When she entered, she notices it was more land, a bit disappointed. "This shows you being noisy get you know where." She said then she turning to leave.  
  
She stops when she heard noise. stepping back through the door she walk out more into the yard. Following the sound. Stopping she seen a barn and horse running freely, on the side was a racetrack. Remembering the picture of him riding, she thought how come his parent gated the area. Why is it so secretive?  
  
"It is so beautiful, the way the horses and their young's run freely in this weather." walking towards the barn. Pushing through the tall gats to see what inside the old barn was dusty. Sneezing constantly she heard someone answers her when she turns. She saw a little elf hopping around.  
  
"Hello dear," the elf answered  
  
"Um... hi, I was just looking around"  
  
"Do you like what you see?"  
  
"Yea, its dusty but not to shabby"  
  
"I see, you know it been along time since anyone ever entered this area! Not even lord Malfoy comes visit, poor Sebastian he never gave up on lord Malfoy. Don't let any touch him; still believe Master Malfoy will come rid him once more. Ginny turned her view to the beautiful horse that step out of the corner.  
  
"I don't understanding why doesn't he come? Come see Sebastian?"  
  
"Cause in his mind, Sebastian' this part of the Manor is a ripped out page in his memory." Ginny walk toward the horse that stayed to himself in the corner. All white with golden blond hair the horse hasn't age since the picture. {Same hair color like his master.} Ginny couldn't help but smile.  
  
When Ginny went to pet him. The horseback up "hey I wont hurt you" the horse-backup. Ginny felt bad imagine how alone it must be waiting for someone to come to you. She shook her head knowing how it felt. "I promise I'll bring your master to you." She look out the window and when she notice the sun going down she ran out the barn leaving the little elf look rather confuse.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go nice meeting you bye" she ran  
  
"Woman are strange," the little elf laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rushing through the house to get the note and leave. She ran straight into Malfoy causing then to fall to the ground. Ginny eye were tightly shut, trying to get up she heard moaning coming from underneath her. opening her eyes she blushed.  
  
"Oh My Lord, Mr. Malfoy are you okay?" she said blushing  
  
"I would be if you wasn't on top of me how much to you weight"  
  
"Huh, well not to much maybe... hold up what?" she as wondering what he meant  
  
"Do you mind getting off, your not light"  
  
Noticing she was still on him," I'm sorry" she stood up and he was muttering something to him self.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" he asked dusting hisself off  
  
"I was cleaning"  
  
"Your lying,"  
  
"Excuse me, why would I lie?"  
  
"That's what you witches do?" he smiled  
  
Ginny blushed "well your wrong, and yes I was, I was on the forth floor cleaning out the rooms. Didn't have time to baby-sit you and that love sick dragon you know!.  
  
"why every time were having a conversation you bring her up, I'm staring to think you falling for me"  
  
"what..." she laughs "your mad"  
  
"I mean, I don't blame you I am a catch" he grins  
  
Ginny melted "don't flatter yourself," she walk away and he grabs her  
  
"Really, give me a reason not to think good of my self, I am at the verge of suicidal" he pulled her closer, till there's no space between them. Lowering his lips to level with hers, she started feeling weak in the knees. "Don't kiss her Malfoy!!!! You remember what happen last time, she hates you, she'll hurt you, you fool" his conscience can out of nowhere. He froze before their lips connected.  
  
Ginny stop thinking he gotten carried away, but there was a look of fear in his eye's. She wanted to kiss them away, she wonder what do he see, is it darkness? What is bothering him? She lays her head on his chest. Malfoy body shivered she blush at the affect she had on him. Still holding held her tight.  
  
"What going on??" Nova said entering out of her room  
  
"umm we... she" he pulled away  
  
"why was you in my room?"  
  
"I was looking for you, anyway what going on" she lied  
  
"Whatever, I fell and he help me up I'm so clumsy, thanks you Mrs. Malfoy. Anyway I hope you do not need me I have to run out for a few, I be back before you all are a sleep" she walk pass Malfoy to her room to get the note.  
  
"Ms Wilson" he quickly stop her "you... you can't leave, not by yourself" the look on his face at the moment was worth everything she ever received in her life priceless.  
  
"I have to tell my grand kids this," she thought looking how worried he was... and for who? Her. After she told him about the girl he change. Ginny look over to Nova who was clueless. "Don't worry I'm wont crash the cars, if it make you feel better I'll take the nimbus, I'll come back in one piece" throwing Nova off a little. He shook her head in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Waiting in the café for what seem like forever. Ginny paid for her drink that she order and stood up to leave. But stop when she hears some called her from behind. When she turned her eye met a pair of bluish-green eyes, long black hair. "Its you" Ginny yelled making a scene.  
  
"Shh, your only bring attention to your self"  
  
"Why are you following, your trying to hurt Draco I'll ... I'll kill you"  
  
The girl smiled "Draco huh... is that what you call him... not to formal I see... you love him don't you"  
  
"What, change the subject and don't jump into my business. Who are you?"  
  
"I see, well now are you going to harass me, oh sit and enjoy a lovely evening"  
  
"I'll pass"  
  
"Find then... your never know" she walk towards the door  
  
"Look I'm sorry... its just scary... u had me paranoid"  
  
"Sorry about that" she sat back down "you just to hard to keep up with" she laugh  
  
"So my name Ginny... I mean Jhene" she bit her tongue  
  
"Virginia Weasley, its not like I don't know... but don't worry I won't say a world"  
  
She blushed "thank you, so what's your name"  
  
"My name? Anastasia"  
  
~*~*~*~ End of chapt 10 


	11. the truth!

Still blind with out you  
  
{A/N}  
  
Anastasia was Malfoy old housemaid you read about her in chapter two, so she not a new character I just add, Malfoy was In-love with her.  
  
I re-read "the order of the phoenix," cause I remember something,  
Ginny and Malfoy are blood related, the blood line not as thick, but  
there related, like Sirius said all pure bloods are related, read the  
book if ya don't believe, but he's still Ginny Still Malfoy second  
cousin throw Malfoy mom who related to Author Weasley mom who related  
to Sirius Black { he carry the father Weasley last name} which makes  
them related only by blood but thin blood.}  
  
I find it quite nice to know that HAhaha chapter 11, thanks for  
reading  
  
Chapter 11- the truth =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Malfoy strolled through the dark halls, He was wondering why was Jhene in a rush to leave. Wondering would he care if she ever came back, but deep down he knew that he did. Thought about losing her scared him, someone following her scared him, what can he do?? Nothing.  
  
Remembering how good she smells, he really wanted to kiss her, tell her that he love her, that she was the first he ever believe the feeling called love, for! Anastasia wasn't love, she was more like a mother, but Jhene he actually thought more about living for, which life with her would be worth the suffering he went through. He only knew her for a sort period of time, but who said love need time, you could be with someone for years and not love them, but you can be with someone for a second and love them forever.  
  
He walk down the stair wondering did he scare her away, why every time they get close someone comes throw the door. He felt everything was unfaithful to him, Jhene was the only person that actually made him smile, felt like he was welcome some-many-things he miss out on, in his childhood with his family, that he thought one-day he'll change and be a better person, a better father, but only if it was with Jhene. Not caring about his conscience rude remark's he push the bickering to the side and made up his mind to tell Jhene he loved her, only if Jhene come back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please tell Young Malfoy to be careful?" Gin froze, after everything Anna just told her, it send shivers through her body, the lies'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Flash back}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want you to get those two out the house, I need you to keep Malfoy a far as you can from those gits"  
  
"I've tried,"  
  
"No, you don't understand" she said worried  
  
"What going on is he in danger?"  
  
"Danger, I see you know nothing, if Mrs. Malfoy knew those two were in the house she kill you"  
  
"Huh—wait just tell me"  
  
"Look, if the Malfoy knew that those to in the house you would wish that you wasn't born, many years ago, when Draco was really young, they was told never to come back, when they nearly killed young Malfoy, mainly over greed, his wealth, there jealousy, they waited for a chance like this to move in, rather smart! I say, Malfoy blind don't quite remember his pass, and his parents away. As long as they been here Master and Mistress doesn't know their there.  
  
"But—she said she send and ...owl to Ms. Malfoy, saying she was coming over and it was okay."  
  
"She lied, you should've sent a message to Spain and let his mother know he had company  
  
"What do they want?" she said worried  
  
"Nova knows she can't marry him, there related although she has feeling for him," Ginny screwed up her face "so she brought in her friend, only that she sleep with him get pregnant and have to marry him... after kill him and keeps all the money and split with 50/50 with Nova who's working for her father.  
  
"She what???" Ginny said angry. "How do u know all of this?"  
  
"I've work there since I was 17, think about it, why out of the blue his family come visit him, after all these years?"  
  
"I know it, I thought the same thing, Draco never mention them, ever in Hogwarts" she thought.  
  
"The age of nine was the last time he seen or heard from them, a few months ago Draco inherited 2.4 billon Dollars"  
  
"2.4 billo..." Ginny almost drop out of her seat. Everyone in the café now was finding the conversation interesting.  
  
"Yes and that just what he receive from his grand parent on his father side, but he receive much more from his dad, NOT yet from his mother, wait—it had been a few week since I left— lets just say Malfoy, is over the top rich, if his parents die company all over the globe that his father own goes to him, every last Dime, as much as his father and him hate each other everything is contracted. So her gets everything. What I'm trying to say since there out for Malfoy money. Him being blind gives them an advantage  
  
"But Draco don't care about the money—why can't they just leave him alone, I'LL KILL HER" she said with water running down her face  
  
{Flashback end}  
  
"What ever you do don't give in, what ever he say and do, stay by him if not, near him" she stood up "don't let them win, and besides, Draco only looking for some on to love him back, at the very end different family background wont matter, you have my blessing," she said walk away  
  
"Wait come back what are you talking about..." she stood up, know she was talking about there relationship."we can't be together even if we did" she cried. Everyone in the restaurant look over to where Ginny was sitting "I do love him" she got up and headed for her broom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amber lay in her bed, confuse and lose for words. Nothing could explain what she was feeling at the moment, she wish the guilt could go away, regretting everything and wish she could go back to when she was happy. Closing her eyes to sleep her room door few open.  
  
"Check... check now—are you pregnant? Nova yelled at Amber  
  
"Why?"  
  
"DON"T ASKING FUCKING QUESTION IS YOU Pregnant??" she calms down  
  
Amber was too scared, to lie she been lying for too long, about ever sleeping with Malfoy, knowing he never gave her the time of day. She got off the bed and walk to the corner of the room "yes... yes I am" giving a faint smile, nova jump in Joy.  
  
Amber turn and look out the window, she was right when she said her and Malfoy never had sex, and she also right when she said she was pregnant, just wasn't for him. She close her eye shut.  
  
"I knew you could do it, I'll owl my father, I think we should celebrate and when that Weasley return we will inform her on our news"  
  
"Wait—What did you called her" shock, Weasley, Harry Potter 2nd family, she shook her head "can't be."  
  
"That right Weasley"  
  
"But how'd you fine out"  
  
"She must of thought we wasn't clever, I went into her room and found a letter, of her confession her love about Malfoy to that Mud-blood, if she know what was right for her she'll leave at once, before poor Malfoy have a go at her." She laugh but amber didn't "anyway I advise you to tell him yourself to night.  
  
"Wait a minute damn it, what's the rush???"  
  
"You don't understand, you remember our agreement right, once it's done it's done"  
  
"Look, I think this is wrong! Malfoy going to have a fit, he love her and this wont say we'll get anything out of this."  
  
We had an agreement, if you haven't forgotten; he's in Love with Jhene not a dirty poor Weasley Muggle loving traitor" she said angry  
  
"He don't love me," she yelled  
  
"He'll learn to, if you don't mind, I'll be in my room!" she walks out the room, slamming the door.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
That night Amber walk around the Manor, trying to find away to tell Malfoy she was having his baby, which in reality wasn't his. She wiped her eyes and move towards the family room standing by the door, she clenched her fist to her chest, as Malfoy sit up waiting for Jhene to return.  
  
She couldn't understand what made her go so far with this, what made her give up something for precious as Harry Potter, to be a slave for her old friend. Couldn't have been money cause she didn't believe she needed that with Harry, money didn't matter much, now her life was over, she lost her one true love and was in the verge of suicide. But she knows after everything gets out it will never be her and Harry.  
  
Thinking about, after this and the Malfoy find out that the babies not his and it Harry, there kill her for the trouble she caused, and still then Harry would never take her back. But if she didn't go through with it, nova would find a away to make her suffer.  
  
Malfoy was sitting on the soft white couch that was shaped like a U, taking up the entire space in the family room. Walking up to him he must of felt her coming cause she turned.  
  
"You should try to get some rest, it's getting really late" he said to him  
  
"Huh—I'm fine" he muttered back.  
  
"Are you waiting for somebody?" she knew he was wait on Miss Weasley.  
  
"No, just thinking"  
  
"oh about what?"  
  
"A lot of stuff, actually"  
  
"Do any of it have something to do with miss weas— um miss Wilson?"  
  
When he didn't answer she got the picture "so are you a lest bit worried about the surgery?"  
  
"In away no—life not important to me anymore, at lest that what I believed"  
  
Till you met Ms. Weasley" amber thought. "Look Malfoy I need to speck to you"  
  
"Shoot" he moves over  
  
"Um well... we— look Draco I'm pregnant" she shut her eyes when she notices he hadn't moved or said a word.  
  
"But we never—"she cut him off.  
  
"Yes we did, that night we had a couple of drinks"  
  
"I don't remember" his voice grows intense  
  
"So what you saying I'm a liar" she said pretending to cry.  
  
"I don't—"she could see the pain in his eyes, he didn't yell just stood there, thinking, she wonder what was on his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry I should've, I'll get ride of it if you wish" hoping the he would say yes and she can run away.  
  
~_~_~_~  
  
The words eco is his head over and over. But he made a promise to himself if he ever had a child he would be there no matter what, but the pain of the mother of his child not being Jhene bothering. And if she mad any attempt to get rid of the baby, which will taunt him forever.  
  
"look, I don't want you to do that" he shook his head "how far are you?"  
  
She pause for a moment, she couldn't tell him she was 6 that will prove he wasn't the father but if she said 3 it made sense, and when she do have the baby she'll just say it was a premature, but then he'll should have his eye sight back. "Two and a half months"  
  
He shook his head and pulled her to him, feeling rather depress he place on hand on her belly and rub it constantly.  
  
~+=~+~+~+~+~ End of chapter 11 sorry so short. 


	12. the news breaks out

Still blind with out you  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+  
  
Chapter 12- the news breaks out  
  
That night, Ginny flew back to manor as fast as she could, nearly falling off her broomstick. Rushing into the door she slammed it and begin looking for him. She started shouting out his name. When she walk into the living room she pause, looking at the position Malfoy and Amber was in, it remind her of the same position the cute couple down by the lake were in, she watch Malfoy rub her belly over and over, "was she sleeping?"  
  
"What going on" Jhene yelled  
  
"Shh—she sleeping" Malfoy said painfully  
  
"I don't care Malfoy, I have something important to tell you!" she yelled  
  
"I said lower your voice she's resting"  
  
"Then send that good for nothing home and rest, I need to speak to you its important and it about that thing you have in your hand"  
  
"Well this thing is the mother of the child," he said rather confuse himself.  
  
Ginny felt her hearts sink to the bottom to her chest "s... s..she what?"  
  
He said in a low tone "she pregnant"  
  
"It can't be yours" Ginny said trying to not to cry "look, there using you Draco, her and Nova for your money, they planed this," with that Amber eyes opened.  
  
"What are you talking about" he said angry  
  
"Open your eyes Malfoy, it was planned"  
  
"Shout up" amber yelled grabbing Malfoy hand "see... she trying to turn you against me, she want you to hate our baby, Malfoy you can't listen to her... I told her and she tried to push me down the stairs" she yelled,  
  
"What I never—"she was cut off but Malfoy glare "you believe her over me, I'm trying to protect you—"  
  
"I don't need you or anybody to protect me" he said coldly "what's done is done and I can't change it, I'm going to be a father"  
  
"Know Malfoy it's not yours,"  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?? Why??" He shouted, "Why I'm not good enough to be a dad? I can't have kids now"  
  
"I never said that" she finally let the tears go  
  
"Then what—"  
  
"Baby let her go, she stressing me out and that not good for the baby"  
  
"Leave" he muttered taking out the check and giving it to her "now I don't own you, please leave," those words once again eco in his mind, he was asking the one person he love dearly to leave—to let him suffer the life he choose.  
  
"NO" she yelled, griping the check in her hand.  
  
"Ms Weasley don't you have any manor, to those higher then you" a cold voice came from behind. Ginny Froze. "They found out?" she thought, turning her glaze over to Malfoy who as just sinking in every word Nova just muttered out.  
  
"Wait— No— y...your not"he said walking up to her pushing amber out the ways forgotten she was pregnant.  
  
"Oh yes dear cousin she is" nova smiled delighted "I found a letter that she wrote to her Mud blood friend Hermione" Draco face turn red and wait for Jhene to explain herself.  
  
"I... I can explain" she said low, Malfoy took two-step back as if she was a walking diseased  
  
"The youngest Weasley, friend of Harry potter?" he smirked  
  
"Malfoy I can explain"  
  
"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, I...THOUCH YOU... I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU" he yelled, everyone was shock.  
  
"You what?" she said shock  
  
"YOU HEARD ME"  
  
"It doesn't change a thing, Malfoy I love you to" she shouted  
  
"She lying, she lied about everything Malfoy she was playing you as a fool imagine what the media well say to this one" Nova yelled  
  
"Look Malfoy I—  
  
"You lied to me, like I was a joke—a Weasley—your brother will have my neck especially that potter if they found out, that I... I— I want you out my house"  
  
"Malfoy" Ginny cried  
  
"NO MR. MALFOY TO YOU, I don't think your kind can ever understand, try to run me over cause I can't see you, I HATE YOU leave at once before I kick you out myself"  
  
Ginny started crying," You don't mean it, you just said you loved me"  
  
"No, Never you" he smirks "Jhene yes, not a Weasley please leave my manor at once and never come back" with that Ginny rose off the floor and ran right passed them, Nova laugh freely but Amber didn't say a word, she new how Ginny felt.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Ginny ran to her bedchamber with tears streaming down her face feeling useless, she didn't want to admit that everyone was right. Wishing she didn't allow herself to love him. Where would she go she couldn't go home? Her parent would worry, but she had nowhere to go.  
  
She had the money that Malfoy had given her so she could find a place to live but suddenly seem so hard. She wrote a letter and places it under his pillow. when he gains his eyesight hell see it and read it.  
  
Heading towards the front door, Nova and amber was waiting patiently by the door for her; Jhene held her head up high and left, casting the two a death glare. Walking out of the manor Ginny gave it one last look, and left.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Few hours after Ginny left Nova decided to throw a little celebration with the three. Amber on the other hand didn't want to have anyway thing to do with it.  
  
She looks over to Malfoy who look quite empty and alone. He was in love with the girl; she could tell it was eating at him. Nova on the other hand was enjoying every bit of it; wait till she find out the baby not Malfoy and its Harry potter! What would she do then?  
  
"Draco are you okay" she asks sitting by him, took him a few minuets to answer.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, the baby"  
  
"Oh fine,"  
  
"Look I'm going to get some rest okay I think you should to"  
  
"Yea" he stood up and went straight to his room.  
  
A few minuets after he left nova jump out of her seat and ran over to amber "we did it"  
  
"No, you did it" she said bit angry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nova said coldly  
  
"Didn't you see?"  
  
"What was I suppose to be looking for?" she smirks  
  
"That fact that he was in love, he said he loved her"  
  
"It wouldn't have last"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She a Weasley, he ask her to leave on his own will"  
  
"He didn't know what to think"  
  
"Look amber if you feel sorry for her, go after her, but I promise you'll be sorry" she said angry leaving the room. Amber sank into the chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next morning an owl came to the house for Mr. Malfoy, from the St. Thomas Hospital, regarding his surgery date. Amber picks it up and read it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
We are please to inform you that, we have found a wizard who is  
capable to do the lazar surgery, and is willing to take off next month  
the 13 of December to proceed with the eye surgery, please be here  
early at nine am.  
  
Doctor Mc' Dulling  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
With that Amber ran up to his room and told him the good news.  
  
"It was bout time," he thought still upset over last night, if didn't have a child on the way he'll probable suicide right this minuet.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Ginny stood in front of her parent's house, eyes still watery and hair a mess. Pondering weather she should enter or not. Who would be awake now anyway, Ron and Hermione move out along with Harry, her eldest brothers move out also, but it was a Sunday and on Sunday the family get together.  
  
Opening the door, she notice no one was awake, dragging her stuff up to her room she look around and drop everything to the floor and ran to her bed, Crying herself asleep.  
  
From the Commotion her mother got out of bed with her wand in one hand and a bat in the next. Walking over to her daughter she drop everything and a big smiled across her face before move to hug her, her husband stop her and told her to let her rest.  
  
~@~  
  
Later on, the new has got around the entire family that Ginny has return from the USA. Everyone cancel what he or she had planed today to come see her. Hermione on the other hand wonder what happen she was worried cause Ginny wasn't suppose to be home so soon.  
  
Everyone was now in the family room and Ron was the only one mad, he was going to yell at her and tell her she was foolish for leaving and that she should apologize, for the stress she brought upon him.  
  
"It's noon why haven't she come down yet" Ron yelled.  
  
"Cause she tired, she just had a long trip give her time," Percy muttered  
  
"So Hermione, I thought the trip was about 6ix mouths, I mean it was on 3 and a half" bill question.  
  
"Well I guess something change, look you guys, I'm going up to see if she woke up" Harry and Ron were now joking around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Hermione got to the room door, she inhaled and exhaled. When she open the door she notice Ginny still in her traveling cloths. Hermione knew something went wrong and she wanted to know, she sat at the edge of her bed and tap her softly.  
  
"Ginny" she called low. When Ginny eye opened, Hermione could see the pain, Ginny eyes completely filled with water, her best friend was just hurt. " Ginny what happen?" Ginny didn't answer so she started to cry.  
  
"You was right Hermione" she turns away.  
  
"Ginny what happen?" she demand  
  
"You all was right," she stood up and took something out her pocket "give this to mum for me" Hermione look at the check, and her eyes was glued to the zeros.  
  
"why—what happen?" she said confused  
  
"I don't want the money, so give it to mother and tell her to have it" Hermione shook her head  
  
"What happen Gin, please tell me," Hermione frowned  
  
"He hates me," she finally said crying  
  
"What happen" Ginny explain the entire story  
  
"No, they didn't—Ginny I'm sorry" Hermione said upset  
  
"Don't be I deserved it"  
  
"Know I'm not sorry for you" she smiled  
  
"what?"  
  
"Look he said he in love with Jhene, in time he look pass everything and come back to you—Malfoy also slow I don't understand why he don't listen,"  
  
"Hermione what am I going to do?" she cried  
  
"I'm not good when it comes to Malfoy but I think you should fight back" Hermione rub her hands" now will you come down stair and say hello to the family?"  
  
"Maybe later, I need to think" Hermione frowned "okay and I'll give this to your mum" with that she left. When Hermione enters the family room she had a look of un-happiness on her face.  
  
"Is she coming down," Harry asks looking at Hermione before she places a phony smile on.  
  
"She said she tired but might come down later" everyone frowned and continued their conversation. "Ms. Weasley" Hermione called.  
  
"Yes love,"  
  
"Ginny told me to give you this, she said it's for you and Mr. Weasley" Hermione handed her the envelope. Everyone in the room went silent while Mrs. Weasley takes out the paper within. After looking at the check like 3 time Mrs. Weasley eyes widen  
  
"5..5 hundred thousand dollars" she shouted, everyone jump out there seat and started grabbing for the check  
  
" Hermione? she gave this to Mom and dad??" Charlie said surprised  
  
"Yea," the check was passed around, till it reach Harry Potter, everyone was to excided to see the signature but Harry did and with that he frowned, he knew it, for so long, he new it, USA please, he wanted to know what happen cause he to found the newspaper and he knew she was too early, marching up to his her room with a piss off look on his face Hermione grabs him and pulls him to the side.  
  
End of chapter 12 


	13. Confession

Still blind with out you.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----

Sorry you all for the late admission on the chapter, it's just that I've been so busy writing this story that's I'm about to have publish from this publishing company that want to work with me thanks to my agents. And don't worry all, I have a beta reader who my company pay for to fix it up, so it wont be a book that not able to understand, look out, and I promise I'll put up the ruff draft online your you all when I'm done.

-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 13- Confession.  
  
"_January 1st_," she thought looking about the window. It was hard enough to ignore, her parents, when they wonder what were going on in her life at the moment, her sick-ness and her never living her room. She could hear through the door at night when her mother and father discuss about her future, and Ron who never seem to stay away from the house after his suspicion of her being Rap.  
  
Ginny just wanted to be alone, away from the world the best way she can, she had a few idea's on how to do so, but could never go through with the suicide. She was more afraid of dying then being with out her family. Or then for them to yell and scream about what really been going on for her the last past Five mouth of her life.  
  
A slut, hore, was what she was afraid to hear from her mother and father worst from her brother, who try his entire life to protect her from people like The Malfoy's. Malfoy was her brothers enemy, and before hers as well. But it was love that separated the two worlds they once lived in. Ginny fear when Ron find out he may not only kill her but kill him self, and as their finding out that she was rape, but she wouldn't call it rap cause she allowed him to enter, but to Ron eyes it was rape, he'll kill me, and then kill himself, and the Malfoy would not see the end of Fred and George. Ginny got off her bed and walk over to the window, the cool breeze that brew into her small room, reminded her so mush of Malfoy breath, pressing softy again her skin.  
  
She was a slave for him, and she knew it, for the rest of her life. She heard bits and pieces about Malfoy successful operation a week ago, hadn't been on conscience for the pass two week after the indecent of course. She seen on the wizards news, along with the Muggles news that Billionaire Son Draco Malfoy as regain his eye sight, and will soon be taking over his proper position in the Malfoy incorporations all over the globe. Ginny knew so little about if or not the Malfoy found out about the invasion of Nova and the bitch. But what she did know is once they found out, Nova and the Bitch will be out of that Malfoy manor before Ginny could get her last laugh.  
  
But it was kind of suspicious, how the Malfoy's hadn't been notified yet, or maybe they were not informed.  
  
Ginny took out a ink and paper, remember the address to where the Malfoy's had been staying by heart, she wrote.

-  
  
Narcissa stood on the balcony of there hotel suite, looking into the room as her husband slept peacefully. The times she loved him the most asleep where she could not hear him argue about every little thing that blew pass him. Looking out into the sea, she notices an owl heading toward the suite, when she took the note out of the unusual bird mouth she read the note.

* * *

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,  
  
_First and foremost, I would like to properly introduce myself to you, from my birth Name. My name is Virginia Weasley the youngest daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Muggles lovers. Your possibly wondering why I'm writing to you, it not for money or anything you may think, but to let out what been bothering me fore the pass few week month of my life. Do you remember the name Jhene Wilson? I'm sure you do, that was I, looking for a job to support myself, as you know my family is not rich but where happy. But when I saw your add, it brought life to my future, it was a beginning for me. So I had to have it, you might be wonder why my hair was black and red highlight? if I came to you as a Weasley I wouldn't have gotten that job.  
  
So I'd had to lie, but I'm sorry. But the real reason why I'm writing you in so long is that, there a problem, but I take full blame in everything, it was my fault. During a few week after I receive my Job, we receive some visitors, Nova Malfoy and her good friend Amber, they said that they had gotten permission form you to inter and Draco let them in, later on I was told by a former worker Anastasia that, they had tried to kill Malfoy once before and that they were not aloud back in or near the estate. I didn't know, she told me about Malfoy inheritance and that they were after it. I wasn't a where of their plans, till they day they succeeded and amber was pregnant.  
  
I am so sorry, that I failed as a caretaker and lost the one person I can say I ever loved, it's rude of me to ask, but why did you raise him to hate those that not as advance as him? Why should it matter what place in society you are from, shouldn't it been what's within?  
  
If I disgust you by informing you of my feelings for you son, them go- ahead, laugh cause I don't care anymore, my life is over and your son well should I say is living a lie. Draco's operation that was to occur in a few mouth's was recently done week ago, and was successful. I just thought you should know, if you wasn't notify yet.  
  
Ginny Weasley_

_

* * *

_  
After Ms Weasley read the notice she turn in slow motion towards her husband walking over to the bed. She taps him once and both his eye flew open. Telling from his wife facial expression with the note in her hand, he took the note from her and read it. Then flying out of his bed.  
  
Ginny remain in her room for the rest of the day, thinking pondering, when her owl flew into the room express, Ginny pick up the notice and read the name on the front Narcissa,  
  
"So quick" Ginny hesitate to open the letter, since the letter was brought back so quick that mean the Malfoy are mad. Opening the letter she read.

* * *

Miss Weasley,  
  
_Under any circumstances, I left you full control over Malfoy actions, also to watch and protect my son, which you lack to follow. I told you if any visitor had arrived you inform me, which you fail to do. Also, do you know what you have done? You wouldn't! Would you? Daughter of Weasley. I tried my entire life to protect my beloved son and I lift him in care of a Weasley, who to couldn't follow instruction. Even if they had told you they wrote to me you should have had the brains to check. My husband and me are on the next flight to London, to take care of this mess that you cause. But then there's a saying in my head that I shouldn't have you killed, but to forget cause indeed it wasn't your fault. I'm sure they had been planning this for a long time now, and I want to thank you for informing me, I'm forever grateful, it take a true person to write after everything had been done, goes to show all Gryffindor are brave as they say.  
  
I do believe you love my son only because his father and me are the only ones that call him by this given name. It's wasn't I who grow him up in such way; it's was his father. If your weak society will break you down, he father believed, but I wont stop you form loving him, he need someone to bring him back to life, out of the dark, Miss Weasley.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy._

_

* * *

_Ginny folded the letter and smile, hearing the door nock she pretends as if she had been sleeping. 

-

Draco had return to his manor after weeks of being in the coma, he was indeed grateful to be home, but he felt like something had been missing. That what he was seeing in his dream had vanished and he knew forever. He finally had a view of how amber and Nova turned out to look after all these years they each neglected him. For the first time he was happy to see the dark colours of green and black that was all over the house, and the sunshine glistering into each of the room as he without the maids open each curtains. He wear a very expansive shades, cause they doctor told him his eye's will be sensitive to the light but only for a couple of weeks.

Leaving Nova and amber to relax in the kitchen, he took a walk around the Manor, that was strange to him, walking up to his room he step in, but step right back out and turn to the door that she once slept in. Curious he walking into the room and the room had stayed the way she left it. The bed sheet not completely set right on the bed. He could even smell her scent on the covers. Shaking his head, he pulled all the covers and the pillow off the bed, and tossed it on the floor violently.  
  
"Draco "called Nova searching for him. She walks into the room with her eye's wonder why he was there.  
  
"What is it?" he said in a low but violently tone, after getting his eye sight back, he didn't care how he approach anyone or spoke to them.  
  
"Excuse me, but anyway all the house elves and the your female maids had return, once they heard of your recovery."  
  
"Really?" he smirks.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well know, tell them to fix this entire Manor I don't want to see no dust, nothing, do you here me, and send someone up into this room, I want it cleaned and these sheets burned all of it, everything she touch everything, I don't want to smell her, even better I want everything out of this room," he sneered exiting the room. Leaving Nova lost for words, nova look around the room and smiled.  
  
Draco walk straight to his room and close the door, and walk over to his bed and laid down, he could hear her voice everywhere, her laughter. Looking back to Hogwarts, Ginny was not popular, in fact, she wasn't bad of a looker either, but after the graduation situation something open up inside of him, that he didn't want to admit to the world, that he falling in love with a Weasley right there and now. After everything he put her family through she was the only one that day to push it to the side and forgive him, so he thought. After years of no contact his mind push all the thought of the two behind and lock it away. But was not open till the day when Nova had reviled who his mysterious lover was. But still he wasn't going to admit that he wanted her, need her to tell him everything was going to be all right, but he also hated her, for what she done to him.  
  
Covering his face with the pillow he tried to blanks her out of his mind. the pillow reminded him over the softness of her skin, her body while press against it. He moved the pillow from his face and looks to the side and notices a note in a little green envelope. Along with the note was a little pendent that he remembering to well, the day of his graduation, he was giving a pendent that was an S, which was made out of the best and finest diamonds from all over the world, and stood for Slytherin. He had received it as a gift from his mum for becoming the salutatorians along side mud blood Granger who was valedictorian. He picks it up and starred at it over an over before reading the note.

* * *

_I can finally let this go, I know your be mad, but I didn't want to say goodbye after the graduation, I didn't want to forget you ever though, you put me and my family through a lot. But I realized trying to love you is only going to kill me at the end, we are from two different worlds I'm poor and you rich, and that world must never be united, but I can admit to you that I've loved you ever since I meet you at the book store, when you was with your father. I hope she make you happy, since she was your choice. I can finally let go, and go on with my life without you, and I wouldn't have to lie to my mum and dad, I wouldn't have to act as if it doesn't bather me when my brother trash talk about you, I wont have to care... good bye Draco.... Good-bye_

* * *

He read the not over and over, by each second the blood rush to his head as though he wanted to explode, she had love him for so long and he hadn't know, would he had let her?  
  
"How do this look, Draco" Amber asks walking into the room with an new out fit on. Draco quickly shoved the letter under the next pillow and walks way from the bed and walk over to her. She was beautiful but she wasn't who he wanted, looking down at her stomach, which was all her cared about, he rub he hand on her belly, then he look up to her and smiled. "You look wonderful," he grins.  
  
"Thanks, so are you hungry, the house maids have return and they're cooking up something that smell really good."  
  
"I'm not hungry, but do enjoy,"  
  
"but you haven't eating anything good since the surgery"  
  
"I'm just tired that's all, but when I'm hungry I'll be sure to come down stairs." He kisses her for head and walks her to the door. "Be careful walking down the stair's,"  
  
"I will, sleep well," he closed the door behind her.  
  
"The baby better be a girl," he muttered walking over to his bed.

-

Amber walk down the halls and pass Nova room, she notice the fire burning, so nova must had been talking to her father, but what? Amber over heard her father say "I'll take care of it." Quickly running down the stair before nova had left the room, Amber wonder what was he up to? Amber been around there family for so long and when the father say "I'll take care of it," it meant something bad real bad.

-

The next morning Ginny woke up to a full house of noise, the entire family was there, Ginny gotten up courage to face her family question and her bother sudden suspicious about her hair colour and the girl at the supermarket with Malfoy that day. But no one had complain much when the see it when she was sleeping.  
  
Ginny had got in the tub and after dress herself for a new beginning. Putting on some tight low riders jeans and tight shirt, Ginny complain, looking into the mirror at her once was tight stomach to now something a bit pudgy, but what did she expect she hadn't work out in months, all she did was eat, sleep, and cry. Combing her long hair she had deicide to colour back her hair to the colour it was before but only when he have time to do so.  
  
Walking down the stairs quietly she heard the entire family joking and laughing with one another, taking a peck she notice only Percy hadn't been there. When she step foot down stair's everyone stop, the room filled with complete silence, everyone stood up and rush over to her minuets later getting over the shock of seeing her, cheering an and touching her hair, Ron push through everyone and stood in front of her.  
  
"What the hell is a matter with you, scarring me like that!" he shouted  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Well you should be," he smiled before giving her a hug. "We were worried." Hermione sat down and smiled, Ginny look over to Harry who smiled but had that look of curiosity, like he knew something.  
  
"We was worried about you Gin, starting to think something happen to you," said Fred.  
  
"Oh Gin, um I was waiting for a right time to ask you, mum said the 500,000 is your and no one to spend it, so I was wondering—"George stop when Bill hit him with a book on he back of his head.  
  
"Welcome back sis," said bill pulling George away.  
  
Ginny just laugh and smiled, everything was back to normal, and so she thought. Minuets later the door flew open and Percy rush in the room.  
  
"Did any of you guys read the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Why Percy?" Asks Harry.  
  
"Do know anyone watch the news?? Turn the TV to channel 3456 the wizards new, then to CNN."  
  
"Why, what's matter? Ask Author"  
  
"The Malfoy's are dead,"  
  
{End of chapter 13} 


End file.
